Boston, We Have A Problem
by Riana Salvatore
Summary: Everything we do has consequences. Zack learns that the hard way. Sequel to New Girl on Deck. Read that before you read this. Also CodyxBailey ArwinxCarey LondonxJustin
1. Chapter 1

Warning this story is a sequel to my story New Girl on Deck. If you haven't read that story you probably won't understand what's going on with this one.

It was Valentine's Day. Two months had passed since everyone had left the S.S. Tipton. Mr. Moseby was preparing the Tipton for Carey and Arwin's wedding when Zack and Cody walked in.

"When's the minister going to get here?" Zack asked.

"You're looking at him." Moseby said.

"You're a minister?" Cody asked. "Since when?"

"Since people started to have their weddings here." Moseby said. "I figured I could make some extra money so I got my certification over the internet."

"I didn't know you could do that over the internet." Zack said.

"Oh yes you can do almost anything on the internet. Meet girls, buy socks, finish college." Moseby said.

"Let's not forget play video games." Zack said.

"Yeah we don't need to bring that up." Moseby said. "I've gone a year without playing and I don't want to go into relapse. Now you should probably do something else. I don't want either of you ruining this wedding."

"Why would I ruin my mom's wedding?" Zack asked.

"I don't know just don't do it." Moseby yelled.

"Alright fine." Zack said as he and Cody left.

The twins went to the candy counter where Bailey worked. Millicent had quit after a bizarre loofah accident. "Hey Bailey can I get some chocolate?" Zack said.

Cody looked surprised. "Zack…that's not Bailey." He said. Instead of his wife, Maddie Fitzpatrick was at the candy counter.

"It's true. Bailey went down to the mini-mart." Maddie said as Cody left to find her.

"Maddie! I'm so glad to see you again." Zack said. "Where have you have been?"

"Well I just got back from my world tour and I'm about to start college." Maddie said. "Do I get a hug?"

"Okay but no kiss this time. I don't think my girlfriend would be very happy if she saw us." Zack said.

"You're right about that." Max said as she walked up behind Zack.

"Maddie, I don't know if you remember Max. She moved away 2 years ago." Zack said.

"I can't say that I do but I never thought I'd see the day that Zack would be a one-woman man." Maddie said.

"Yeah I've got him whipped." Max said.

"So Max, do you want some candy?" Zack asked his girlfriend.

"No thanks, I've been feeling sick all morning." Max said. "I must have eaten something bad last night."

"Well I hope it isn't contagious." Zack said as he went over to hug Maddie. Max knew it was a friendly hug and not a romantic hug.

"I don't think it is." Max said "But my mouth probably tastes like puke so let's not kiss right now."

"Maybe a mint would help freshen it up." Maddie suggested.

Cody arrived at the mini-mart, to find his wife of two months at the register.

"Hey Bailey." Cody said.

"Hi Cody, how'd you know I was here?" Bailey asked.

"Maddie told me." Cody said. "So what did you get?"

"Just a few things for Max. She's been feeling a little sick today." Bailey answered.

"Okay because I don't need to cook tonight." Cody said. "They'll have food at the reception."

"Yeah I know. I'm kind of excited. I've never been to a wedding before." Bailey said.

"Really?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, most people in Kettlecorn were either too young or already married." Bailey said. "Of course there were only like 50 people in the whole town. I'm still kind of getting used to living here."

"So what exactly did you get for Max?" Cody asked.

"Just some Listerine and Pepto-Bismol." Bailey said, not telling him about the third thing that she had bought for Max.

"So we should probably head back to the hotel then." Cody said. "Bye Wayne."

"See ya Cody." Wayne said to his former employee. "Tell Zack I said hi."

Cody and Bailey walked back to the hotel, hand in hand. They didn't really need to since pretty much everyone already knew that they were a couple but they still felt good doing it. Once they arrived at the hotel, they saw Max and Zack sitting in the couch.

"You mind if I borrow her for a little while?" Bailey asked Zack said.

"Sure why not?" Zack said.

Bailey took Max to the room that she shared with Cody. It was right across from his mom's room.

"So why couldn't you have just given me the stuff?" Max asked.

"Because I had something I didn't want the boys to see. Tell me have you had your period recently?" Bailey asked.

"Well my periods are usually pretty light." Max said "but I don't think so."

Bailey opened up the back and pulled out a First Response Pregnancy test.

"What is that?" Max asked.

"A pregnancy test." Bailey said.

"It was a rhetorical question." Max said. "Why do you think I'm pregnant?"

"Well you told me that you and Zack have been having sex, you seem like you have morning sickness and you haven't had your period." Bailey said. "Just take it. I might be wrong."

Max took the test and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later when she didn't return, Bailey went in to check on her. She found Max with tears running down her face.

"Max, I'm sorry." Bailey said as she hugged the other girl. She looked at the stick on the floor that said the word pregnant on it.

"What am I going to do know?" Max asked.

"Well the first thing you need to do is tell Zack." Bailey said calmly.

"What if he doesn't want to be a father?" Max asked

"Max, Zack loves you a lot." Bailey said. "You probably also should go to the doctor because these things can be wrong."

"Shouldn't I find if I'm really pregnant before I tell him." Max said.

"Well you could but we can't go to the doctor until tomorrow because of the wedding." Bailey said. "It would be better to tell him before you go rather than lying. He might even want to go with you."

Hours later at the wedding, Everyone was dressed up. Zack was Arwin's best man. Cody, Esteban and Lance were groomsmen. London was Carey's maid of honor. Maddie and Bailey were bridesmaids. London had invited Justin to the wedding and he was in the audience.

"For the power vested in me, I know pronounce you husband and wife." Moseby said. "You may kiss the bride."

Arwin kissed Carey on the lips and then they were off to the reception.

"Zack, can we talk?" Max said as she approached him.

"Sure." Zack said. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I mean alone." Max said. "Away from here."

"Well I guess, maybe I can make so I don't get cake on me." Zack said.

As he said this, an old man tripped and his cake flew onto Zack. "Damn it!"

Max and Zack walked into the lobby. Most everyone was in the ballroom, so it was almost empty.

"So what exactly did you need to talk to me about? And you look great in that dress." Zack said.

"Zack I have something important to tell you." Max said.

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Zack asked, concerned.

"No but promise me that after I tell you what I'm about to say, you won't break up with me." Max pleaded.

"As long as you didn't commit some horrible crime, I won't break up with you." Zack assured.

"Zack…I think I might be pregnant." Max said.

Zack stood there with a look of shock on his face before yelling "Fuck!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Zack I'm sorry." Max said.

"Damn I'm not ready to be a father yet." Zack started.

"Zack, don't." Max said, cutting him off.

"Let me finish." Zack interrupted. "I'm not ready to be a father yet, but it looks like I don't have a choice."

The statement got Zack a hug from her. "So are you sure that you're pregnant?" Zack asked.

"Well I need to go to the doctor." Max said. "I just took a test."

"I think I'll go with you." Zack said. "But I hope to God that it was wrong."

"Me, too." Max said.

"So does anyone else know?" Zack asked.

"Just Bailey. She's the one who bought me the test." Max said.

"Well I don't think we should tell anyone else until we know for sure." Zack remarked.

"That sounds like a good plan." Max agreed before she hugged him. "Zack I love you."

"Okay that's pretty big too." Zack said before thinking to himself. "Oh what the hell, I love you too."

"Do you really mean that?" Max asked.

"Yeah I wouldn't still be with you if I didn't." Zack said. "Max, you're first girl I've ever loved."

"I can't help thinking about what everyone will say. What will my parents think? What will the people at school think?"

Before Zack could answer, Kurt Martin walked in through the door.

"Hi Dad!" Zack said.

"Did I miss the wedding?" Kurt asked.

"Yes you did but there's still the reception." Zack said. "Dad, this is my girlfriend, Max."

Max held out her hand. "Hello, Mr. Martin." She said.

"Oh please, call me Kurt." The man said. "Well it's a good thing that I didn't miss the whole thing. Where's your brother?"

"He's at the reception with everyone else." Zack said.

"So how do you like the car that I got you?" Kurt asked.

"It's nice but it kind of sucks having to share it with Cody." Zack said. "Especially when we both have to work on the same day"

"So what your saying is you both you need your own cars." Kurt said. "Okay I can do that. I'll take you to pick out a car, tomorrow."

"Tomorrow's not a good day for me. Why don't you take Cody instead?" Zack said.

"Okay that will work." Kurt said as he left to find his other son. Zack wasn't relieved he didn't find out about the situation.

"So I didn't know that your dad was that Kurt Martin." Max said.

"Yeah most people don't. They usually don't believe me when I say that he is." Zack said.

At the reception, Cody was dancing with Bailey.

"So Cody, how did you become such a good dancer?" Bailey asked.

"Well this is going to sound kind of silly." Cody said. "Basically when we crossed the International Date Line we were stuck in a time loop caused by lightning striking the ship. We had been there three times already by the time that we actually crossed. I was the only one who remembered anything."

"As fascinating as that is, what does it have to do with your dancing?" Bailey asked.

"I was getting to that. You see I wanted us to start dating at the dance. By the third time I took a dance class and I almost succeeded but just as we were about to kiss, the day had started over again." Cody explained.

"So that's why you screamed 'no!' in the middle of class." Bailey deduced. "So what did you do about it?"

"I figured that being with you wouldn't be worth it if you kept forgetting, so I spilled a drink on the console so we wouldn't be there when the lightning struck." Cody said.

"Well I think you made a good decision. I've seen _50 First Dates_ and it didn't look fun." Bailey said.

Then Kurt walked up to them. "Surprise!" He said.

"Hi dad, I didn't know that you were coming." Cody said.

"So is she your girlfriend?" Kurt asked.

"No" Cody said. "This is my wife, Bailey."

"Can I borrow my son for a minute?" Kurt said as Bailey nodded.

Kurt and Cody walked over to a corner. "Did I hear you right? Did you say wife?" The patriarch asked

"Yes I did." Cody answered. "We got married two months ago."

"I see and why did you get married? You're only 16." Kurt asked.

"Well we met on the boat; she was from a little town in Kansas. When the semester ended, we didn't want to break up, so we got married." Cody explained

"That's certainly different." Kurt said. "Well anyway your brother said that you two were annoyed with having to share a car."

"Yeah a little" Cody responded.

"So I'm going take you tomorrow to get your own car." Kurt said.

"Wow thanks, Dad." Cody said.

"Now I'll leave you to get back to your wife." Kurt said. "And by the way, I pity you right now."

Cody walked back over to Bailey.

"So what does your dad do?" Bailey asked.

"He's a rock star. His spends a lot of his time touring." Cody said. "He's not big on married life."

"Oh I see." Bailey said.

"He's also getting me my own car." Cody said.

"That's great." Bailey said. "Now we don't have to double date anymore. I mean it's fun but it would be nice to have some time to ourselves."

"Yeah I definitely have to agree with you about that." Cody said as the pair resumed dancing.

The next day, Max arrived at the Tipton. She wasn't looking forward to the trip to the doctor. Luckily she knew that Zack would be going with her so she felt better.

Zack walked out of the elevator. "So are you ready to go?" He asked.

"As I'll ever be. I hate going to the doctor and I'm going to detest this even more." She said "Thanks for coming with me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well right now we need to hope for the best and prepare for the worst." Zack said

"How did you get to be so insightful?" Max asked.

"I heard that line in a movie before." Zack said as he took her to the car. They drove to a clinic that they didn't expect anyone to know they were at.

The receptionist gave Max some forms to fill out. Once she did they still had to wait.

"Maxine Baker." A nurse called.

Zack and Max got up. She walked in first.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked Zack.

"No." Zack answered.

"Then I can't let you go with her." The nurse said.

"I want him with me." Max said. She whispered to the nurse.

"Fine, go ahead." The nurse said.

"What did you tell her?" Zack asked.

"The truth." Max said. "I told her that I think I'm pregnant and you're the father."

They were taken to a room where they had to wait for a while.

"Hey they have ESPN the magazine." Zack said. "Wow it says that Alex Rodriguez tested positive for Performance-Enhancing Drugs."

"Can we focus right now?" Max said.

"Sorry I'm just trying to help you take your mind off of it." The blonde teenager said.

There was a knock on the door. The doctor walked in.

"You must be Maxine." The doctor said. "I'm Dr. Redding"

"I like to be called Max." The girl said.

"What seems to be the problem?" Dr. Redding said

"Well I took a pregnancy test and I need to clarify it." Max said.

"And let me guess, he's the would-be father." Dr. Redding said, referring to Zack.

Max nodded.

"Well we need you to change into this gown so we can run some tests on you." Dr. Redding said.

Max changed and they ran all of the tests. Then after a period of waiting, he returned.

"Well I'm not sure if you'll be happy about this but it looks like you are pregnant." Dr. Redding said.


	3. Chapter 3

Max wasn't as distraught about finding out the results as before. She had already expected them. Since she Zack there she didn't feel as bad. The only thing worse to her than being a pregnant teenager would be having to raise the child alone.

"So are you still going to work today?" Zack asked.

Zack and Max before worked at a pizza restaurant. Zack had previously been on several dates there, including a double date with Cody, and the British twins Janice and Jessica.

"No, I think I'm going to tell my parents." Max said. "I'll pick up a note."

"Well I guess we have the rest of the school day together." Zack said. "What do you want to do?"

"Maybe we could go to a movie." Max suggested.

"Were there any movies in particular that you wanted to see?" Zack asked.

"Well I was kind of hoping to see _Push_." Max admitted.

"I haven't heard of that one. What's it about?" Zack asked.

"Well it's about these psychics on the run from a government organization that is trying to capture and/or kill them. I'd much rather see that than _He'_s _Just Not That into You._" Max said.

"Now that's the Max that I know and love. And by the way he is that into you." Zack happily said. They walked out of the doctor's office and over to Zack's car. He drove over to the movie theater. They looked at the marquis board and noticed that they had half an hour before the movie started.

"Do you want to go get some lunch?" Max asked.

"Yeah, especially if you need to feed someone else." Zack said as the two walked out of the movie theater. "So where do you want to go?"

"How about we go to Wendy's" Max remarked.

Bailey Martin walked the halls of Cheevers High School. There she was still known by her maiden name. Everyone knew that she and Cody were a couple but they didn't want it to get out that they were married. The faculty knew she made sure that they called her Pickett. Her next class was AP Chemistry, which she shared with Cody and to her disdain, his ex-girlfriend Barbara. Her marriage did have it perks because it meant that she and Cody were always lab partners.

Bailey took a seat next to Cody. She joked the class wasn't the only chemistry that she was with him.

The teacher, who was none other than Emma Tutweiller, walked in.

"All right class, can anyone, other than Cody or Bailey, tell me how many elements there are?" Ms. Tutweiller said. She was relieved to see another hand go up. "Yes Barbara?"

"There are 117 elements." Barbara said.

"Actually there are 118" Cody said. "They created a new one recently."

"Thank you, Cody." Ms Tutweiller said. Barbara scowled at him but he didn't seem to care. Bailey didn't really care either as she didn't like the girl very much. She only wished she could have been in on Cody's plan to make her jealous. After all, what kind of person starts dating they're boyfriend's best friend without breaking up with him first? Back in Kettlecorn they had a word for people like her: Hog Milker. It basically came from a person who milked cows then switched to milking hogs.

Cody and Bailey couldn't have been more relieved when the bell rang. It was also time for lunch. It was a definite downgrade from the S.S. Tipton but after London got her father to hire a chef for the cafeteria, the food improved. They would usually sit with Zack and Max but since they were absent, they sat with Jessica and Janice instead. That didn't turn out to be a very good idea since both girls seemed to have a thing for Cody. It was very uncomfortable for Bailey.

Zack and Max walked out of Wendy's, ready for the movie. The fact that they just ate would prevent them from eating popcorn but they were okay with that.

"So what's the craziest that ever happened at the hotel?" Max asked.

"Probably when Cody had the idea to rent out London's suite for a slumber party but London happened to return that same night. We basically had to spend all night keeping her out of the room." Zack answered.

"And why did Cody do that?" Max asked.

"It was for this girl that he liked. Come to think of it, it was my idea. It was just Cody who liked the girl."

"And how did that turn out?" Max questioned.

"She found out that Cody lied to her and we got grounded." Zack said. "It really sucked."

They then walked into the movie theater and paid for their tickets.

After the movie was done, Zack dropped Max off at her house.

"Wish me luck." Max said as she walked out of the car. Her parents weren't home so she would have to wait till dinner.

Zack went back to his suite. Arwin and Carey were on their honeymoon so he would have it to himself for a few days. He began to change into his uniform for the pizza place. It wasn't that bad of a job. They did get free pizza as long as they didn't eat while on the clock when customers were around.

Zack didn't have to work until 5:00 so he turned the TV on. There was more information on the A-Rod Steroid Scandal. Apparently he admitted to using steroids while he played for the Rangers. Zack felt glad that the Red Sox didn't sign the guy. They didn't need any cheaters on the team.

He continued to watch until his watch went off. The watch was probably the best present that Cody had ever got him for Christmas. He remembered the previous Christmas.

_Zack, Cody, Max, Bailey, Carey, and Arwin were all gathered in Suite 2330 around a tiny Christmas tree. It was the best they could fit in the suite. There were several presents around the tree. Bailey had already started working at the Tipton as the new candy counter girl. She gave an envelope to Max._

"_This is the money that I owe you." Bailey said._

"_Consider me paying for your marriage my present to you." Max said._

"_Thank you." Bailey said. _

_Zack gave Max a present and she opened it. "Awesome you got me Rock Band 2." Max said._

"_I knew you would like it." Zack said._

_Zack had received the following: Blu-Ray Player from his dad, Some new clothes from his mom, a graphing calculator from Cody, and a digital camera from Max. Max whispered to him that wasn't the only present and he knew what she meant. _

_Later that night, Cody made a large dinner for everyone. Everything looked delicious: the ham, the rolls, the pies, even the mashed potatoes. It tasted just as good as it looked, liked all of Cody's food. Cody was a chef at Giacomo's, one of the top 10 restaurants in Boston. Of course, working at the #1 Italian Restaurant in the world helped. It was a pretty good Christmas._

Zack arrived at the Pizza Restaurant. "Max can't come in tonight. She has a doctor's note."

"Well I guess I can call someone." The manager said. "She should have called ahead."

Suddenly Zack's phone started to play _Shake It _by Metro Station. It was the ringtone that he used when Max was calling him.

"That's her right now. I should probably take this." Zack said.

"Are you clocked in yet?" The manager asked as Zack shook his head and walked away.

"Hello" Zack said as he answered his phone.

"Can you come get me?" Max asked. "I'm coming into work."

"What's wrong? You sound like you're crying." Zack said.

"I need to move in with you." Max tearfully said. "My parents told me to pack my bags. They're kicking me out of the house."

I want everyone to know that all of this is taking place in February. I changed the references in the last chapter to less recent stuff. It also adds a sense of irony to the part about the Red Sox not having any cheaters. And this is the first time I refer to Bailey as Bailey Martin. Also I didn't fully describe the christmas scene because it was Zack's memory.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello" Zack said as he answered his phone.

"Can you come get me?" Max asked. "I'm coming into work."

"What's wrong? You sound like you're crying." Zack said.

"I need to move in with you." Max tearfully said. "My parents told me to pack my bags. They're kicking me out of the house."

"That's terrible." Zack said.

"Just bring me into work. Tell them I'll be there." Max said.

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes." Zack said as he hung up. He then found his manager. "She needs me to pick her up. She said she'll be here."

"Get back as soon as you can." The manager said to Zack.

Zack left the restaurant and drove to Max's house. She was standing outside wearing her uniform with a suitcase in her hand. She put in Zack's trunk. She then opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"So your parents really kicked you out?" Zack asked.

"Yes they said that's why they never wanted me on the boat in the first place." Max said. "They also said that they hate you."

"Well that's understandable." Zack said. "Not very many parents actually like me."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Max asked.

"You'll be able to stay with me. I know my mom will understand." Zack answered. "She probably won't be happy that you're pregnant but she'll let you stay with me."

"I really hope that you're right." Max said. "This day keeps go from bad to worse. What's next? Am I going to get fired?"

"They can't fire you while you're pregnant." Zack said. "It's considered a form of discrimination."

"How do you know that?" Max asked.

"I saw it on an episode of Law and Order." Zack said as Max looked at him funny. "I only watched until I knew what it was."

They arrived at the restaurant. Max got out the car and walked inside. Zack followed her. They both went to computer and clocked in.

"Thank God you're here. The rush is about to start I need you two to take your positions." The manager said.

"I don't think I could handle waiting tables tonight." Max said. The manager didn't know what to say.

"I need to talk to you in private for a minute." Zack said as he went into the break room with the manager. "Look Max has had a very rough day, you don't need to be too hard on her."

"How rough?" The manager asked.

"Try finding out she's pregnant and then being kicked out of the house." Zack said.

"Wow that definitely is a hard day. What's she doing here?" The manager queried.

"She wanted to come into work." Zack said. "So let her work in the kitchen or something."

The two walked out and back over to Max.

"Okay so Zack explained your situation." He told her. "And you two are going to switch shifts. You'll be in the kitchen and Zack will wait tables."

Zack a little bit of experience waiting tables but he wasn't as good as Max. Luckily it was only a Monday so the crowds wouldn't be very big.

"Zack I have one more question before you start." The manager said.

"Shoot." Zack remarked.

"You said she was pregnant. Are you the father?" He asked.

"Who else would be?" was Zack's response.

Earlier in the day, around the time school ended, Kurt picked up Cody from school. Bailey rode the bus because she didn't have time for car-shopping.

"So what kind of car did you want?" Kurt asked his son.

"I was thinking I could get some kind of hybrid." Cody answered.

"Ah something good on gas and good for the environment, I like the way you think." Kurt said. "So what make do you want?"

"Umm" was all Cody said

"What brand then?" Kurt clarified.

"Oh something Japanese, they always make good cars." Cody responded.

"I'd have to agree with you on that." Kurt said. "That's why whenever I go to Japan, I make sure to buy a car."

Kurt drove to the nearest Japanese car dealership which happened to be Prime Toyota. He parked his car and they looked inside.

A salesman walked up to them. "Can I help…You're Kurt Martin!" The salesman said excited said.

"Yes I am, I need a hybrid for my son." Kurt said.

"Well we have several hybrids. There's the Prius, the Yaris and the Camry. Are there any sort of features that your son wants." The salesman said.

"Well a GPS would be nice. It also has to have a good engine and good resale value." Cody said.

"I see your son knows a thing or two about cars." The salesman said.

"Well he has been sharing one with his brother for the past two months." Kurt said.

"I see so this isn't your first car then." The salesman said.

About an hour later, the salesman handed Cody the keys to a 2009 Prius.

"Now I hope you take good care of this car." Kurt said.

"I will, it's Zack you have to worry about." Cody said.

"I know." Kurt said.

Cody drove back to the Tipton to see Bailey at the Candy Counter.

"Hello beautiful." He said to her.

"Well hello handsome." Bailey said with a British accent "Would you be interested in some candy?"

"Only if it is as sweet as you." Cody said.

"Why sir, you don't need to be flirting with me on the job." Bailey said. "And besides I have a husband."

"And I have a wife but no one has to know." Cody said.

"So what are you waiting for? Kiss me." Bailey said.

Cody kissed Bailey on the lips and they both started laughing.

"That was so much fun." Bailey said in her normal voice.

"Why the accent?" Cody asked.

"Because I've never had an opportunity to use it before." Bailey said. "Was it bad?"

"No just silly." Cody said. "So my dad bought me a new Prius."

"That's great. It's a good car and good for the environment." The candy girl said.

"So why do know why Zack and Max weren't at school today?" Cody asked his wife.

"I do but I think it would be best if they told you themselves." Bailey told her blonde husband. "You should wait until they get home."

Zack was waiting the tables at the pizza restaurant. He walked into kitchen and saw his pregnant girlfriend.

"You okay back here?" Zack asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." Max said. "Here's the meat lovers' for table 12."

"I need also a pepperoni and mushrooms for table 4." Zack said as he took the pizza. "Also I was thinking we should tell Cody tonight."

"Yeah would be a good idea. He's probably wondering why we weren't at school today." Max agreed. "I wonder how he's going to take it."

"Knowing Cody, he'll freak out." Zack said "But it would be good for him to know."

"Yeah we'll tell him as soon as we get to hotel." Max said. "Now you better get back out there. I'm guessing those people are hungry."

Zack walked out of the kitchen and back into the dining room.

At 10:00, it was time for the young couple to go home. They clocked out and drove back to the hotel. Zack wondered if Cody would still be awake.

They saw London in the lobby. "London, have seen my brother?" he asked.

"Of course, he's usually with you and about an inch taller." London said.

"No have you seen him today?" Zack asked

"He's in the lounge with Bailey." London said.

The two sixteen-year-olds walked over to the Tipton Lounge where they found Cody and Bailey sitting at a table.

"Cody we have something important to tell you." Zack said.

"I have something that I need to ask you? Why weren't you two at school today?" Cody said.

"Well Zack took me to a walk-in clinic." Max said.

"Is your stomach that bad?" Cody asked in confusion.

"No I went for another reason." Max explained. "You see Bailey bought me a pregnancy test and it was positive and then we went to the doctor to double check everything. The bottom line is…I'm pregnant."

The statement caused Cody to fall out of his chair.

If anyone wonders what Cody and Bailey were doing, they were roleplaying.


	5. Chapter 5

"Zack what did you do?" Cody asked as he got up off the ground.

"I think it's pretty obvious. We had sex and now she's pregnant." Zack said.

"So I take it you didn't use a condom." Cody said.

"Where the hell were we supposed to get condoms on the S.S. Tipton?" Zack asked.

"Well Woody had a box of them in his drawer." Cody said.

"Thanks for giving me the image of Woody and Addison fucking." Zack said.

" Yeah, I didn't really need that image either." Max said.

"The point is that you could have got some." Cody said. "And how do you think I felt when I found them?"

"Can we just go to bed?" Zack said.

"Mom's not going to be happy." Cody said.

"Thank you Captain Obvious." Zack said as he took Max's hand and walked with her to his suite.

Cody looked back to Bailey. "So how long did you know about this?" He asked.

"About a minute after she did." Bailey answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cody asked.

"Because I don't just want to go around telling people that my best friend is pregnant." Bailey said. "This is a tough situation for her that will only get worse when she starts to show."

"I guess I didn't think of that." Cody said. "That makes perfect sense. I just want you to know that when we're ready, we need to remember condoms."

"We will. I already have some for when the occasion comes." Bailey whispered. "You don't have to worry about that?"

Suddenly London ran into the lounge. "There you are." She said.

"Hey London." The couple said simultaneously.

"I just had a great idea. I'm having a party on Friday!" London squealed.

"Is Mr. Moseby okay with that?" Bailey asked.

"He said it was okay as long as I didn't have any loud music." London said. "So are you coming?"

"Yeah I guess we'll be there." Cody said.

"Great now where are Zack and Max?" London asked.

"They went to bed. I'm not sure if either of them will be able to go." Cody said.

"Oh well I'll just call Maddie then." London said.

"So I guess I'm going to my first high school party." Bailey said. "What's it like?"

"Well uhh…." Cody said.

"Oh Cody I was joking. I know you've never been to one either." Bailey said giggling.

"Well neither me nor Zack have." Cody said. "Zack went to a party before we started high school though."

"But we need to make sure that they don't go." Bailey said.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Cody said. "So we should probably go to bed too. I'm usually not up this late on school nights."

"You home from work pretty late sometimes." Bailey said.

"Well there's that. But I didn't work tonight." Cody said as he walked over to the elevator with Bailey.

The rest of the week wasn't very eventful. Max hadn't started to show yet so no one else knew that she was pregnant. But she knew that within a few months, people would start stare whenever she walked through the halls of Cheevers High. She knew from looking around the school. There was a senior girl that was 8 months pregnant and she was huge. There was a rumor that the girl didn't know who the father was. She didn't know it was true but she knew that she would hate that. At least she knew that Zack was her baby's father. But by the time she started to show, the other girl's baby would probably be born and she would be the pregnant girl.

It was Thursday night and Zack and Max were in suite 2330 watching Mackenzie Falls.

"This show is so overly dramatic, it's funny." Zack said.

"Yeah private schools are nothing like that." Max replied,

"How do you know?" Zack asked.

"I went to a private school in New York. I hated it at first. I had to wear a skirt everyday. This was back when I despised wearing them. But it's probably the reason why I don't mind wearing them right now." Max explained "The school really sucked. Not only was it in the middle of the Yankee Territory but they didn't have a girls' basketball team and they didn't let girls play on the boys' team."

"Why were you at a private school?" Zack asked.

"It was supposedly one of the best schools in town." Max said. "I still don't know how my parents were able to afford it. They apparently spent too much because we had to move back here. I did feel like I was on Gossip Girl all the time I was there though."

"I bet you did look really good in that uniform though. Do you have any pictures?" The sixteen-year-old boy asked the brunette.

"Well I have my student I.D from last year but that's about it." Max answered as she walked over to her bag and pulled a card out of her wallet. In the picture she was wearing a blue blazer, white blouse and blue tie. She was faking a smile because she didn't enjoy it.

"You look miserable in that picture." Zack said.

"I was." Max commented. "I looked like a dork and I was wearing a skirt."

"You don't look like a dork, Max." Zack proudly stated.

"That's another thing that I didn't like. All of my teachers called me Maxine or Ms. Baker. I just stopped correcting after a while because I knew they weren't going to relent." Max remarked.

"Well I don't think it's that bad of a name, _Maxine_." Zack said, stressing her name.

"It may not be but only you get to call me that, _Zachary._" The girl responded, also stressing his name.

"It's too bad that you're pregnant because I so want you right now." Zack said.

"Well it looks like you'll have to wait but don't worry I'm worth it." Max whispered into his ear.

"Yeah I know you are and there are always other things we can do." Zack said.

"Sounds like someone paid attention in Sex Ed." Max said as she giggled.

"Yeah I never thought school could actually be interesting." Zack said.

It was 3 a.m. and Carey and Arwin's plane just landed.

"Tell me why we got on a plane that would be arriving at 3 a.m. again." Carey asked Arwin.

"Because Milos was able to get us a huge discount." Arwin answered.

Carey and Arwin Hawkhauser had just returned from their honeymoon in Greece. They had seen a lot of sights, The Parthenon, the acropolis, and the museum that Arwin's cousin Milos worked at. Arwin enjoyed seeing his Greek cousin again. He was also happy to learn that Milos had been promoted to gift shop manager. As the manager he was able to give a free gift to Carey who he had seemed smitten with. They arrived back at the Tipton to find that Skippy, the rarely seen night manager was at the counter.

"Hey Skippy" Arwin said to the man. Skippy just waved.

"Skippy's not very talkative." Arwin whispered to Carrie.

"Yeah I already knew that." Carey said as she and her husband entered the elevator and rode it to the 23rd floor.

"I'm going to check on Zack before I go to bed." Carey said as she walked into the suite. She walked over to Zack's bed and was shocked to find Zack and Max cuddled against each other. They were both wearing pajamas but she didn't like it.

"Both of you wake up now!" Carey yelled as the couple jolted awake.

"Mom it's 3:30 in the morning." Zack said rubbing his eye.

"You know the rules about having girls in your bed." Carey said. "You have some explaining to do."

"Well it's not exactly easy to explain." Zack said.

"You two haven't been doing you know what, have you?" Carey asked.

"No, not recently" Zack said "But that does have to do with why she's here."

"Start talking." Carey said

"Well my parents kicked me out of the house." Max said.

Carey's anger melted into sympathy. "Why did they do that?" She asked the teenage girl.

"Because…I'm pregnant. Zack's the father." Max admitted to Carey.

Now All of the main characters of the story know that Max is pregnant. Time skips will start soon


	6. Chapter 6

"Well I can't say this is a surprise to me," Carey said.

"What do I mean?" Zack asked.

"I just had a feeling that you were going to get a girl at some young age. I'm relieved that the girl is also your girlfriend though." Carey said. "Now if it was your brother in this situation, I would be surprised."

"Mom can we talk about this later?" Zack said as he yawned.

"Fine you do have school in the morning. And Max you can definitely stay here. This must be a terrible situation for you."

"Thanks Carey." Max said as she laid back down and went to sleep.

Several hours later, Max and Zack returned from school and walked into suite 2330. Carey was waiting at the table. Arwin was resuming his work on the hotel.

"Okay so now that we're all fully awake, we need to talk about this." Carey said.

"Where do you want us to start?" Zack asked.

"Tell me when you two first had sex." Carey said.

"It was the night that we left the S.S. Tipton." Max admitted.

"So you can't be more than 2 months along." Carey said. "And what do you plan on doing with the baby?"

"Well we were going to keep it." Zack said.

"That's a very responsible thing to do." Carey said.

"So am I in trouble for this?" Zack asked.

"I really don't have anything that I can punish you for." Carey said. "I could punish you for having sex but from what it sounds you were making love and both of you have already been punished for it. I hope you will learn something from this."

"Well the next time that we have sex, we need to use protection." Max said. "We don't need another mistake like this to happen for at least a few years."

"That's good thinking." Carey said to Max. "At some point, I need to take you shopping for maternity clothes."

"I'm not sure I want to do that." Max said

"Max, you have nothing to be ashamed of. " Carey said "You may have not wanted to happen but it's a wonderful thing. You're going to hate being pregnant but, when this is all over; you won't regret a single thing."

"That was a great speech, Mom." Zack commented.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse, I need to go talk to brother." Carey said as she exited the room and walked across the hall. She knocked on the door. It was answered by her other son.

"Hi Mom." Cody said. "Bailey and I just got back. How was the trip?"

"It was pretty good. Can I come in? I need to talk to both of you." Carey asked.

"Sure, come in." Bailey said as Carey walked into the room.

"So I just got done talking with Zack and Max." Carey said. "And I hope that you two have learned something from them."

"We have Mom. We haven't done it yet but we have some condoms for when we do decide to." Cody said.

"That's good. Now what are your plans for tonight?" Carey said.

"Well London was going to be throwing a party." Bailey said.

"I see. Well as your mom." She said to Cody before turning to Bailey. "And as your guardian, I give you permission to go as long as you follow three rules."

"What are they?" Cody asked.

"No drugs, no alcohol and you need to be back in your room by midnight." Carey explained.

"Okay we understand." Cody said.

"Well other than that all I can say is have fun." Carey said.

At 9:00 Cody and Bailey left their suite dressed in their hippest clothes.

"So are you excited?" Cody asked Bailey as they entered the elevator.

"Of course I'm excited. It's my first party." Bailey answered.

They got off the elevator on the 25th floor. They knocked on the door which was answered by London. They were surprised what they saw. London's penthouse was decorated like a nightclub. There was dance music playing but it wasn't even loud enough to be heard from outside the door.

"So come on in. The party is great is great," London squealed.

They entered the room and saw several people dancing to the music. There was a refrigerator with several different kinds of alcoholic beverages in it and a punch bowl.

"I guess we should go with punch." Cody said as he filled two cups for himself and his wife.

Bailey took a drink. "This is good punch." She said.

Cody also took a drink "Yeah it is." He agreed.

Unknown to them, the punch had been spiked.

"Let's go dance." Bailey said as she took Cody to dance floor. Cody didn't specialize in the particular style of dancing, so they just did what everyone else was doing.

"Max would love it here." Bailey said

Two hours and several glasses of punch later, Cody and Bailey were still dancing.

"Hey Cody let's go back to our room." Bailey said giggling. "I have something that I want to show you."

"Okay" Cody said as he hiccupped.

They left the room and as they got in the elevator, Bailey said. "Cody you should carry me."

Cody picked Bailey as he stumbled to their room and closed the door.

Cody was the first one to wake up in the morning. He found out that he was naked and so was she. But he was relieved when he found a few condoms that looked like they had been used on the floor.

"Bailey?" He asked trying to get her wake up.

"What?" Bailey said as she woke up. It then dawned on her that she was naked. "Oh my god. We had sex."

"It's not that bad. I found some condoms on the floor." Cody said as he grabbed his head. "There must have been something in that punch."

"Too bad we'll never remember that. Do you know any ways to get rid of a hangover?" Bailey asked.

"I think we should have some water and bacon." Cody said "and we should probably get dressed."

"I think I'm going to take a shower while you make breakfast." Bailey said as she got out of the bed and walked over to bathroom.

A month later, Zack and Max got a call from the office. It was time for Max's first ultrasound. The girl had a small bump in her belly that people were starting to talk about.

"So are you nervous?" Zack asked.

"I'm a little nervous." Max said. "I really hope that the baby is going to be okay."

"Well we haven't done anything that would be harmful to it. It should be fine." Zack assured her.

"I hope you're right. Thank you for being so supportive of me." Max said. "I don't think that I could do without you." Max said as hugged her boyfriend.

"I wouldn't do this for anyone but you." Zack said. "Right now I'm so glad that you got onto the boat."

Zack's car pulled up to the doctor's office. They exited the car and walked into the building. They waited in the waiting room for Max's name to be called. A lot of the people in the waiting room were staring at her bump. She didn't seem to care because of what Carey told her. She didn't need to explain herself to strangers.

Zack and Max walked into the room. Max was instructed to change into a gown, then lie down on the table. Once she was done, they spread some goo on her stomach and held the machine up to it.

"So how old are you, sweetie?" The nurse asked Max.

"I'm sixteen" She said to the nurse.

"We see a lot of girls your age." The nurse responded. "So is this young man your boyfriend?"

"Yes I am." Zack said. "But I'm more than just that. I'm also the father."

"I see" The nurse said "There we go."

She showed them the screen where a small form could be seen.

"In a few months we'll be able to find out the sex of the baby." The nurse said.

After a few more procedures, they were out the door. Zack began to drive back to the Tipton. They reached the turn but would have to wait because there was traffic. Before Zack was able to make the turn, a loud crash was heard as they felt something impact the back of the car.

I would like to note that Bailey will not be getting pregnant in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

Zack felt the impact of the car. His first thought was checking to see if Max was okay.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I think so. I didn't really move at all. I think me and the baby are both okay." Max said.

"Well then we should probably get out of the car." Zack said as he exited the car and then went to the other side to open Max's door.

The couple stepped out of the car and looked for the other driver. The other car had a busted radiator that was spewing fluid.

"You!" A girl shouted. They looked and saw that it was Barbara Brownstein. "You destroyed my car."

"Actually it looks like you did it." Zack commented. "You were the one who hit me."

"You don't just stop in the middle of the road!" Barbara shouted.

"Forgive me. Next time I'll just turn into oncoming traffic and get myself, my girlfriend, and my unborn child killed." Zack said sarcastically.

Barbara looked at Max. "So it's true, you really are pregnant." She said. "Wow you're such a slut."

"What did you just call me?" Max asked angrily.

"You heard me, slut." Barbara repeated.

"Well at least I'm not a back-stabbing bitch that starts going with her boyfriend's best friend!" Max yelled

"Ladies let's not start a fight." A different male voice said as Zack's friend and Barbara's boyfriend Bob stepped out of the car.

Not long after Bob stepped out of the car, the police showed up.

"Who called them?" Max asked.

Zack looked across the street and saw Wayne from the mini-mart. He was holding a phone in his hand.

The police talked to Zack and Max, then Barbara and Bob and finally Wayne. When all was said and done, Barbara was given a ticket for failure to yield and an officer directed traffic so Zack could turn into the hotel.

Once they arrived Carey rushed over to Zack and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She said,

"Mom, I'm fine." Zack said in embarrassment. "All three of us are."

"Three?" Carey asked in confusion.

"Me, Max, and the Baby." Zack clarified.

"Right." Carey said. "I still haven't gotten around to whole thing yet."

"I'm still getting used to it, too." Max said.

"So, Max, I should probably take you shopping for maternity clothes soon. I would say you are about to start your second trimester." Carey said. "Of course we don't have to do this today."

"We might as well. I have to work the rest of the week." Max said. "Maybe in an hour or so."

"Okay I know just the place to take you." Carey said as she left her son and his girlfriend.

"So are you coming with?" Max asked.

"Not this time. I think my mom wants to spend some time with you." Zack said. "I mean you are the mother of her first grand-child. I'll be fine right here."

"So where's Cody tonight?" Max asked the twin.

"I'm pretty sure he's working tonight. He said something about it at school." Zack answered.

"What do you want to do while we wait." Max asked.

"How about we go to the game room?" Zack suggested.

"Good idea I'll beat you in a game of pool." Max said.

An hour later Carey arrived in the game room.

"I'm almost done." Max said as she hit the eight ball into a pocket. "And 8 ball corner pocket. Okay I'm ready now."

As she walked toward Carey, she pulled Zack in for a kiss.

"Mom in the room." Carey said.

Max slowly pulled away from Zack and waved goodbye to him.

Zack walked over to the candy counter where Bailey was working.

"Hey Bailey, how's work?" He asked her.

"It's pretty slow." Bailey said. "I haven't had a single customer today."

Zack pulled out a dollar. "Let me be your first. I'll take a Butterfinger." He said.

"So I hear you got in a little car accident today." Bailey said.

"Yeah it was actually Barbara that ran into the back of me." Zack responded.

"Wow I hate that girl." Bailey said.

"I wasn't either way on her before. The whole dumping Cody without telling him was pretty uncool but she crossed the line when she called Max a slut." Zack said.

"She did what? I swear I wanna hit her." The candy girl said.

"Max looked like she was about to before Bob broke them up." Zack said. "I don't think fighting would have been very good for her. One the cops were about to show up and it probably wouldn't have been good for the baby."

"So what's it like knowing that you're going to be a father?" Bailey asked.

"It will take some getting used to." Zack answered. "So what it's like being married to my brother."

"It's great. We've done a few interesting things." Bailey said.

"What exactly do you mean by interesting?" Zack queried.

"Well we got drunk at London's party and then had sex." Bailey answered.

"You two got drunk?" Zack asked in disbelief.

"Well it wasn't on purpose." Bailey clarified. "We just drank some punch that had been spiked."

"Well sounds more possible." Zack said. "So you had sex. How'd you feel about it?"

"I don't know. We just woke up in the morning, naked with clothes and condoms on the floor. I wish I could remember." She said.

"Yeah it must suck not being able to remember your first time." Zack agreed. "Now you don't have to answer this but have you tried again?"

"Yes we have." Bailey answered. "But I'm not telling you when or where."

"That's fair enough." Zack said. "I just hope you don't make the same mistake that we did."

"We won't and haven't. We've used condoms every time." Bailey said. "I've even started to take the pill."

"Well that's probably a good idea. So I hope your business starts to picks up soon." Zack said as he walked over to the elevator

Another month had passed and it was a rainy April day. Cody and Bailey were visiting Kettlecorn for Spring Break. Max had gained more weight having a slightly bigger belly. She was wearing a red maternity shirt and sweatpants.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked Zack.

"I guess we just have to enjoy the hotel right now." Zack said

"Well I have an idea for something that could be fun." Max said.

"What?" Zack asked.

"We can go down to the lobby and try to guess what all the guests are coming here for." She suggested.

"That sounds like it could actually be fun." Zack said as he started for the door.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Max asked.

"Well you shouldn't need my help but if you insist." Zack said as she walked over to her and pulled her to her feet. "Is that better?"

"Yes it is as a matter of fact." Max said.

They walked out of the suite and took the elevator down to the lobby. They each took a seat on one of the lounge chairs.

"So what do you think he's here for?" Max said pointing to a man in a suit at the deck.

"I'm going to guess that he's a politician having a secret affair with one of his interns." Zack guessed.

"We're happy that you can be here, Senator." Moseby said. "If there's anything I can do to assist you with your proposal, let me know."

"Well I was half right." Zack said.

"Just what are you and your girlfriend doing?" Moseby asked, having walked up to them.

"Congratulations Moseby." Max said.

"For what?" Moseby asked, confused.

"For finally figuring out that I'm a girl." Max said.

"Well it would hard to mistake for a boy with a belly like that." Moseby said. "I cannot believe that you two procreated on my ship."

"You're just jealous because you haven't done it with Miss Tutweiller." Zack said.

"That is not…" Moseby started before realizing where he was about to go. "Any of your business."

The hotel manager then walked away.

"Well that was fun." Max said.

"Let's continue the game." Zack said.

Max looked at the door. She saw a chubby teenager with an afro walk in.

"Zack, Woody's here." She said in surprise.

If you think that Woody showing up was a surprise wait until you read the next chapter. I'm still debating whether or not to include Cody and Bailey's trip to Kettlecorn.


	8. Chapter 8

Zack got up and walked over to Woody. "Hey Woodmite." He said "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with Addison and her family. Luckily she lived like 20 minutes from me." Woody said.

Before Zack could say anything he heard Max say. "Oh my god, Addison."

Zack turned around and saw that Addison was also sporting a baby bump, even larger than Max's.

"Hey guys." Addison said looking at Max. "Looks like I'm not the only one."

"How did this happen? I thought you used condoms." Zack said.

"Well we kind of started using them after the first time." Woody said.

"So how far along are you?" Max asked Addison.

"I'm 5 months" Addison said. "What about you?"

"4 months, so you must been doing it on the ship a lot." Max said.

"Yeah don't be mad but we used your bed a few times." Addison said.

"If I was still having morning sickness, I would probably throw up right now." Max said.

"Yeah I finished with that a few months ago. Have you started having mood swings yet?" The other girl asked.

"Ladies, can we not talk about this right now?" Zack asked with a cough.

"We should all do something together." Woody said. "Maybe we go in the pool."

"No offense, Woody but I would rather not see you without a shirt on." Zack said.

"Okay then what is there to do around here?" Addison asked.

"Well tonight we have to work. Maybe you two could have a date there." Zack said.

"Where do you work?" Woody asked.

"At a pizza restaurant. The food is really good." Max said.

"I could go for some pizza. Maybe something with Anchovies and Mushrooms." Addison said.

Zack and Max stared at her.

"Did I mention I've been getting weird cravings?" Addison said.

Cody and Bailey arrived in Kettlecorn. They paid the taxi driver and got out.

"Wow I can literally see Kettlepod from here" Cody said as he saw a sign for the next town.

"I told you it was little." Bailey said "Let's go to the barn."

Cody and Bailey walked over to the Pickett family barn. Inside there were six other girls that looked to be about eighteen.

"Hey Bailey's back." One of the girls said. "And she brought a cute guy with her."

"Back off, he's my husband." Bailey said. "Cody, this is Jessie, Julia, Jemma, Jennifer, Josie and Jane."

"You didn't tell that you sisters were sextuplets." Cody said.

"I guess I forgot to mention that." Bailey said before turning to the girls. "So, where's mom?"

"She went to the market with Aunt Myrtle." Julia said. "So are you two going to be staying here?"

"No we'll be staying in the inn." Cody said. "So we can some time to ourselves."

"Oh mom's not going to like knowing that you are fornicating." Josie said.

"Well you don't have to tell her." Bailey said.

"It really is a great thing." Jessie said. "I was going to ask Moose to do it."

"But I'm dating Moose." Jane said.

"Moose asked me out." Jemma said and suddenly there was one big argument.

"Wow I can't believe that Moose asked all of them out." Bailey said as she and Cody walked away.

"Something tells me that he's gotten over you." Cody said. "So what's Moose short for anyway?"

"It's not short for anything. His parents actually named him Moose." Bailey said.

"Okay then." Cody said. "Does he have a brother named Anteater?"

"Yes, actually and he does eat ants." Bailey said.

"Wow." Cody said.

There was an awkward silence before Bailey's mother arrived home.

"Hi Mom." Bailey said.

"Bailey, you're back." Her mom said as she handed Cody the bag and hugged her daughter.

"What's in this bag?" Cody asked.

"Just a few things for dinner." Mrs. Pickett said.

"Mom, you should let Cody make dinner tonight. He's amazing." Bailey said.

"Well I wouldn't call myself amazing." Cody said.

"Oh he's so modest." Bailey said. "He has a job at one of the fanciest restaurants in Boston."

"Well I love to try something." Mrs. Pickett said.

"I'll need to see what I have to work with before I can know what I'm cooking and I'll need to know about any food allergies." Cody said.

"Don't worry. Honey, I've all of that covered." Bailey said. "I'll assist you."

Back in Boston, Zack, Max, Woody, and Addison all got out of Zack's car and walked into the restaurant.

"Let me get clocked in, then I'll come to serve you." Max said.

Zack and Max walked to the kitchen while Addison and Woody were taken to a table by a host.

A few minutes later, Max walked toward their table.

"Okay so let's start with drinks." Max said.

"I'll have some water." Addison said.

"Do you have Cherry Coke?" Woody asked.

"No we have Sprite, Coke, Coke Zero, Diet Coke, Dr. Pepper, and Ginger Ale." Max said. "We also have milk, water, and tea." Max said.

"I'll take a Ginger Ale." Woody said.

"Okay would you like to start off with some Breadsticks or Wings?" Max asked.

"How about some Cheesesticks." Addison said.

"Okay what kind of dipping sauce would you like with that." Max said.

"Ooh Honey Mustard." Addison said.

"Alright I'll be right back with those and your drinks." Max said.

In the kitchen, Max was greeted by the manager.

"Max, I need you to clock out at 7:00 tonight. We're not that busy and we're kind of overstaffed." He said. "I've already talked to Zack about it."

"Alright sure." Max said as she grabbed the drinks and the breadsticks and walked over to Addison and Woody's table. "So are you ready to order yet?"

"Yeah I'll have an Anchovy with Mushrooms and Green Peppers." Addison said.

"I'm guessing that you won't want that so I'll make it a personal." Max said to Woody. "So what will you have?"

"I think Pepperoni and Beef will do fine." Woody said.

"Okay and we're getting off at seven tonight so we can do something else afterwards." Max said.

"Sounds good." Addison said.

"I'll be back when you food is done." Max said as she walked back into the kitchen.

2 hours later, Zack and Max's shift was over. Woody and Addison were done eating After Zack and Max had got something to eat, they walked out of the pizza restaurant.

"So do you guys wanna see a movie?" Zack asked as he started his car.

"What's out right now?" Woody asked.

"How about _Seventeen Again_?" Addison suggested. "It's got Zac Efron and the guy from _Mackenzie Falls_ in it."

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" Max asked. "I didn't know that he was in that?"

"Yeah I hear he plays one of Zac's character's kids. I've also read that he's dating the new girl on _So Random!_." Addison said.

"Well we can discuss the movie and its stars personal lives or we can go see it." Zack said. "So Woody how did your parents take it when you told them Addison was pregnant?"

"They told they thought it would be best if I stayed with her to support her." Woody said. "They didn't kick me out though and we still keep in touch."

"Well then they took it better than my parents." Max said. "I haven't talked to them since I told them."

"So did you pass all of your classes?" Zack asked.

"Yeah Cody managed to help me get up to a D." Woody said. "What about you, Zack?"

"Working with Max helped me get all the way up to a B." Zack said proudly.

"Congratulations" Addison said. "So do you know the sex of your baby yet?"

"Not yet" Max answered. "Do you?"

"Yeah we're having a boy." Addison said. "We haven't thought of any names yet."

It was an hour earlier in Kettlecorn because the time zone difference. Cody and Bailey were in the kitchen.

"I've never had to cook this much food for one group before." Cody said.

"My mom is used to it." Bailey said.

Cody finished the meal of baked chicken, mashed potatoes and cornbread.

"I'm definitely going to need some help carrying all of this."He said.

"Okay. Sara, Lynn, Stevie! We need your help!" Bailey said as 3 identical 13-year-old girls came into the kitchen and started to carry stuff.

The dinner went great until there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." Bailey said as she went to open the door. She opened it and there was Moose.

And here comes more drama. I also bet that no one saw the surprise in this chapter coming even with the foreshadowing I did.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey there Bailey-kins" Moose said. "I didn't expect you to be here."

"Don't call me that." Bailey said. "And what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick your sister up." He said.

"Which one? You're dating most of them." She said icily.

"Now you just wait." Moose said before he was interrupted.

"Hey Bailey, who's at the door." Cody said as he walked over.

"What's he doin here?" Moose asked.

"I happen to be her husband." Cody said.

"You're married to this scrawny little feller?" Moose asked.

"Yes I am." Bailey said.

"You need a big strong man. Someone like me" Moose said before he shoved Cody to the ground.

"Moose don't touch him." Bailey said.

"What's he going to do about it?" Moose said as he balled his fingers into a fist. Before he was able to swing, he was punched out by Bailey.

"Wow you really leveled him." Cody said as he got off the ground. "Remind me to never get on your bad side. How'd you learn to punch like that anyway?"

"I was a tomboy remember. In middle school I used to be able to beat up all of the guys." Bailey said. "So what should we do with him?"

"How about we leave him with your sisters?" Cody suggested "We can let them deal with him."

"Cody, that sounds like a great idea. Kind of evil but still great." Bailey said as she and Cody carried Moose over to the couch.

Sometime later he woke up on the couch. "Oww what hit me?" He said. He then noticed he was surrounded by Bailey's six older sisters. "Hello Ladies."

The girls were frowning and holding make-up in their hands.

"Alright let's show how we treat a cheater." Jane said. "Josie, Jemma, hold him down."

Moose could be heard screaming from the other room.

In Boston, Zack, Max, Addison and Woody walked out of the movie.

"That movie was so funny." Addison said.

"I think it would have been better if his wife had become a teen too." Zack said.

"Why do you say that?" Max asked.

"Well you girls got both Zac Efron and Chad Dylan Cooper but all we got was Michelle Trachtenburg and she's not even a teen." He explained.

"Well you may not have gotten anything from that movie but you still have me." Max said as she kissed Zack on the cheek. "But I am really angry at you for saying that!"

"Looks like someone's starting to get mood swings." Addison whispered to Woody.

"I'm glad you're not having those anymore." Woody whispered back.

"I can hear you two, you're not very good at whispering." Max said. "Any I'm sorry that I yelled at you, Zack."

"I think we should probably head back to the hotel." Zack suggested. "There really isn't much to do on a Sunday night."

"Yeah I'd have to agree with you there." Max said. "I guess we could do something at the hotel."

"Well we can all play Super Smash Brothers Brawl." Zack said.

"Sounds good to me." Addison said.

Zack drove them all back to the Tipton and they went into game room.

"So let's do a team battle: Boys vs Girls?" Max said.

"Okay if you don't mind being beat." Zack said.

They started the game. Zack chose Mario, Woody chose Donkey Kong, Max chose Pikachu and Addison chose Kirby. Woody was the first one to lose. Zack followed not long after.

"It looks like we got owned." Zack said to Woody. "Congratulations, you girls beat us fair and square. Do you wanna play again?"

"Okay but let's do a free-for-all this time." Max said.

They started another game, all using the same characters. Again Woody was the first to lose but Zack managed to knock Addison off, leaving only him and Max. Zack watched as Mario fell to his death and Max was again the winner.

"How are you so good at this game?" Addison asked Max.

"Well I played it a lot last year. Especially when it first came out." Max said.

"We should probably head to our room." Addison said to Woody. They both went over to the elevator that took them to their room.

"Maybe we should go to bed, too." Max suggested.

"But it's only 10 o'clock and we don't have school tomorrow." Zack said.

"Well do you have any other ideas?" She asked.

"Hot tub." Zack said.

"What?" Max asked, not understanding.

"We can go in the hot tub." He repeated. "Just me and you."

"Okay but I can't stay in any longer than 10 minutes." Max said. "We should go get our bathing suits."

Zack smiled and took her hand. They took the elevator to the 23rd floor and walked into the room.

"Are you two about to go to bed?" Carey asked as they walked in.

"No we were going to head down to the hot tub." Zack said.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Carey asked.

"Well I read that I can go in for about 10 minutes before my body temperature starts to rise." Max said. "We weren't going to do any longer than that."

"I think you should stick to the regular pool." Carey said "If you use the hot tub, I want you to set the timer. You don't want to hurt your baby. Also if the water is too hot, get out immediately."

"I understand." Max said.

"I think we should scratch the hot tub idea and just swim." Zack said. "I didn't know it could hurt the baby."

"Zack, I'll be fine." Max said. "We just need to take all of the precautions."

"Okay but I'm going to set my watch as soon as we get down there." Zack said. "I might still change my mind when we get there."

Zack and Max changed into their swimsuits and walked over to the elevator that went straight down to the pool. Max was wearing a bikini since she hadn't bought any new swimwear recently.

"I think we should start out in the pool." Zack said.

"Fine." Max said as she walked out of the elevator. She knew jumping into the pool wouldn't be a good idea, so she slowly descended the ladder.

A few hours earlier, London Tipton had arrived in New York. She carried her pink suitcase to the terminal where Justin would be meeting her. They're relationship had been going for 4 months which surprised even London. Business at the Waverly Sub Station started to pick up after people found that she liked to eat there. She then spotted Justin.

"Hi Justin!" She said.

"Hello London." Justin said "Do you wanna join my family for dinner?"

"What are you eating?" London asked.

"My dad's making his famous spaghetti." Justin said.

"You know I've never been able to get that anywhere." London said. "It must not be that famous after all."

"It's not; he just likes to call it that because it makes him feel good." Justin said. \

"Well I'll have it anyway." London said. "Also I want you to appear on my webshow tonight. I need someone who knows how to work a camera."

"That pretty much narrows it down to me and my friend Zeke." Justin said

"I'd rather it be you." London said. "I want us to finally go public with our relationship."

"But the whole world pretty much already knows." Justin said.

"No they just think they know. That's how tabloids work. No actually knows anything until you say it." London said.

"Wow that actually makes sense." Justin said.

"That's what my daddy tells me about relationships." London said.

"I thought you rarely even saw your dad." Justin said "When did he tell you that?"

"I didn't see him, he told me in a text message." London said.

Back in Boston and the present, Max and Zack were still in the pool

"So you ready to go into the hot tub?" Max asked.

"Yeah I think I am." Zack said as he got out of the pool and walked over to the hot tub.

"What does the temperature say?" Max asked.

"98." Zack said "Is that good?"

"Yeah that should be fine." Max said as she put her foot in. "It feels good."

Zack set his watch as she sat down.

About 5 minutes later they were still in the hot tub. Max suddenly felt a pain in her belly. "Oww" She said

"I'm taking to the nurse" Zack said.

I did my research on using hot tubs while pregnant. I thought about taking it out but decides it would be a good point for drama. I've already started planning for after the baby's born so she won't be having a miscarriage.


	10. Chapter 10

"So you ready to go into the hot tub?" Max asked.

"Yeah I think I am." Zack said as he got out of the pool and walked over to the hot tub.

"What does the temperature say?" Max asked.

"98." Zack said "Is that good?"

"Yeah that should be fine." Max said as she put her foot in. "It feels good."

Zack set his watch as she sat down.

About 5 minutes later they were still in the hot tub. Max suddenly felt a pain in her belly. "Oww" She said.

"I'm taking you to the nurse." Zack said as he got out of the water.

Max also got out of the water and began to dry off. Zack took her to the hotel nurse, Shannon's office.

"What's wrong?" Shannon asked.

"I was sitting the hot tub when my stomach started to hurt." Max said, revealing her pregnant belly.

"What did the pain feel like?" Shannon asked.

"It felt like someone kicked me in the stomach." Max said.

Shannon just smiled. "That's probably exactly what it is." She said.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked.

"It sounds to me like your baby has just started kicking." Shannon said.

"So it has nothing to do with the hot tub?" Max asked, feeling slightly relieved

"How long were you in there?" Shannon asked.

"About 5 minutes." Max answered.

"And what was the temperature of this hot tub?" The nurse asked.

"It was Ninety eight degrees." Max answered.

"I don't think the hot tub had anything to do it with then but maybe you shouldn't use it anymore if you're concerned about it." Shannon said.

"Okay I understand." Max said as she and Zack left the office. "That was scary."

"I think we should avoid that hot tub for a while." Zack said.

Earlier London and Justin arrived at the Russo residence.

"Hi Everybody!" London said.

"Dad, Justin and London are here." Alex yelled into the other room.

The Russos had become more accustom with London after her weekly appearances but this time was going to be different. London wasn't just going to be there for one day she would be there for a whole week. She would be staying in a room that Alex added to the house from a botched spell that they never bothered to fix because it was basically a free remodeling. The secret room was located where the closet used to be.

"Hi Alex." London said.

"Hey London, what's up?" Alex said.

"Oh I know this one." London said looking up. "The ceiling."

Alex laughed. She liked London even though she wasn't very smart. Plus she was able to get some of the most stylish clothes that also appealed to her style.

While London was talking to Alex, Justin went into the kitchen to talk to Jerry.

"Dad, can I talk to you?" Justin asked.

"What do you need to talk about Justin?" Jerry asked.

"I was thinking of telling London about my wizard powers." Justin said

Jerry looked like he was about to laugh before he noticed the look on his son's face. "Oh you're serious?" he said.

"Yes, I'm serious." Justin said.

"Justin if you're going to tell anyone about your powers, it needs to be someone that can keep a secret. I think it would be better if you told someone like Zeke." Jerry said. "I don't know if telling someone who is on the internet would be such a good idea. Plus she has a lot of media attention around her. Also if you're going to tell a girl it needs to be someone that you want to spend the rest of your life with. You also need to be willing to give up your powers for her."

"I got it, Dad" Justin said.

"There's nothing worse than having a spiteful ex-girlfriend that will tell the world that you're a wizard." Jerry said. "Kelbo had one of those. I think he used the memory erase spell or something."

"Maybe I should try another secret first to see if she can keep that." Justin said.

"That's probably a good idea." Jerry said.

Justin walked back out to the living room.

"London I have something that I want to tell you." Justin said. "I've never told anyone this and I need you to promise not to tell anyone."

"Okay" London said.

"I spent most of money in the fall betting on the Knicks." Justin said.

A month later, Max walked the halls of Cheevers High. Her stomach had gotten even bigger recently. She was walking to her next class when she heard something.

"Bob, we need to talk" A female voice said. It sounded like Barbara. She found a place to hide so she could eavesdrop.

"What is it Honey?" Bob asked.

"I've just found out that I have genital herpes." Barbara said. "You should get yourself tested."

Max smiled to herself. She couldn't help but think that the bitch had got what deserved. Hearing that definitely put her in a good mood. She waited until they were gone before she walked to her next class. She didn't have to worry about being late because of her circumstances. Exams would be starting in a few weeks but she was sure that she would be able to pass them. She arrived in her English class and sat down next to Zack.

"You look like you're in a good mood." Zack whispered to her.

"I am. I just heard some wonderful news." She whispered back. "I'll tell you later."

After school had ended, Zack pulled into the parking lot of the Tipton. "So what is it that made you so happy?" He asked.

"Well I just found out something really interesting about Barbara." Max said.

"What's that?" Zack asked curiously.

"I heard her talking to Bob that she apparently has herpes now." Max said.

"That's ironic. She calls you a slut and then she ends up with an STD. Isn't Karma just great?" Zack responded as he stepped out of the car

"So anyway I have another ultrasound. They said we'll be able to find out the sex of the baby." Max said, also stepping out of the car.

"That sounds like it will be exciting." Zack said as he hugged Max.

"What was that for?" Max asked, accepting the hug.

"Do I need a reason to hug you?" Zack asked in defense.

"No I guess not. It was just sort of unexpected." Max swooned. "But that's just the kind of person that you are. You always do the unexpected thing. I'm so glad that I'm in love with you."

The next day, Max and Zack were pulled out of class for Max's ultrasound. Zack drove to the same doctor's office that they had everything done. They sat in the room, waiting for Max's name to be called. Zack browsed the magazines for any sort of interesting news. He was unable to find any so he decided to talk.

"So do you want to get married or something?" Zack asked.

"Why do we need to get married?" Max asked.

"Well it just seems like the thing to do." Zack said.

"Zack, we don't need to get married just because of the baby." Max said. "Just because society expects it of us doesn't that it needs to happen. Look at Jamie Lynn, she's still not married and appears to be really happy. If we get married, it needs to be because we are both ready."

"Okay then, that means I won't have to spend a lot of money on a ring." Zack said.

"Yet" Max said as her name was called. The two them walked back to the room. Max knew the procedures that needed to do so she changed into her gown with no back and lied on the cold metal table. It still wasn't something she enjoyed doing. She watched the nurse spread the cold ultrasound goo on her belly and held the machine up to her.

"There we go." The nurse said. "It looks like your baby is pretty healthy. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Yes please." Max said.

"Well from the looks of this, you'll be having a girl. It's harder to tell at this stage, so there's still a chance that you could have a boy." The nurse said. "So has your baby started kicking yet?"

"Yeah it has, the first time I was in a hot tub and I thought something was wrong." Max said.

"Well I wouldn't advise using hot tubs but if you do, you need to make sure that the temperature is no more than 100 degrees and you only use it for 10 minutes or less." The nurse said.

"Yeah I know." Max said.

"So it looks like we're all done here." The nurse said.

Another month had passed, and the teens were out of school. It was June 25th and Cody was sitting in his suite. Bailey had gone to store to pick some things up for dinner. When she walked in she was crying heavily.

"Bailey, what's wrong." Cody asked.

Anyone who keeps up with current events should know exactly what Bailey is crying about. It has nothing to do with anyone in the story.


	11. Chapter 11

Another month had passed, and the teens were out of school. It was June 25th and Cody was sitting in his suite. Bailey had gone to store to pick some things up for dinner. When she walked in she was crying heavily.

"Bailey, what's wrong." Cody asked.

"Michael Jackson just died!" Bailey whimpered.

"What? Where? When? How?" Cody babbled.

"He had a heart attack a few hours ago in California." Bailey said in between tears. "He was my favorite singer ever."

"My dad had tickets to his concert in London." Cody said. "Do you have any of his music?"

"No but I wish I did." Bailey said. "Do you?"

"No, so it looks like we need to go to iTunes then." Cody said. "I think his greatest hits should be good." Cody said taking out his credit card.

"Cody, you don't need to use your credit card on me." Bailey said.

"Bailey, you seem really upset by this." Cody said. "And besides like they do in Mexico the best way to deal with death is to celebrate the person's life."

"I never really thought of it like that." Bailey said. "But you're right I think that could definitely help. Maybe after we're done I can _Rock With You._"

"Maybe I should you _Dirty Diana._" Cody as he saw a confused look on Bailey's face. "That didn't work at all, did it?"

"No, not really." Bailey said.

"How about this? I won't be _Bad._" Cody said.

"How about you stop trying to make puns?" Bailey suggested.

Meanwhile in Suite 2330, Zack and Max both had suitcases in their hands. They were planning a trip to Akron, Ohio to see Addison and Woody. They had both saved up extra money for the vacation.

"Are both of you, completely packed?" Carey asked.

"Yes, mom." Zack said.

"I'm going to tell you the same thing that I told Cody when he left. Be careful." Carey said before turning to Max. "And if it gets too hot out you need to stay indoors. It's pretty much the same as with the hot tub. And Zack drive carefully. Try to avoid bumpy roads and go slow if you can't."

"I've got it Mom." Zack said.

"Well we're flying to the Cleveland airport then renting a car." Max said.

"Did your gynecologist say it was okay for you to fly?" Carey asked.

"I'm only six months." Max said. "Most airlines let women up to seven board."

"You need to make sure that you're not too far from a hospital in case you go into early labor." Carey said.

"Mom we have everything taken care of." Zack said. "There's a hospital in Akron. Now we really need to go. If we're not at the airport 3 hours in advance, we won't be able to board. Especially for first class."

"How did you afford first class?" Carey asked

"Dad's built up a lot of miles on Southwest." Zack said.

"Fine but I get to hug both of you before you go." Carey said as she hugged Zack and then Max. "I'm going to miss both of you."

"We'll call as soon as we arrive in Cleveland." Max said.

With that the two walked to Zack's car and drove to the airport. They checked the board to make sure that their flight was on schedule. After seeing that it was on time, they went to the desk to show their boarding passes. A girl in her late teens with red hair was working the desk.

"Umm how pregnant are you?" She asked Max.

"That's a strange way of asking if I'm pregnant, how do you know I'm not just fat?" Max asked angrily.

"Umm" The girl said, looking terrified.

"Max, there's no need to take it out on her. She's just doing her job, I think." Zack said.

"Sorry, you're right." She said to Zack before turning to the girl. "I'm six months. I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"You're in Gate 3." The girl said timidly

"Thank you" Max said as she and Zack walked over to Gate 3. They got in line for the metal detector. They both put their wallets, keys, phones, and shoes in the bins and walked through the machine. Since it hadn't beeped, they picked up their belongings. Max put possessions back in her pockets.

"You have got to be the only girl I know that keeps her stuff in her pockets." Zack said.

"Well I guess that makes me one of a kind." Max said as she took a seat. "And where else would I keep them? You know that I don't like purses."

"We should probably go to the bathroom." Zack said. "You know so we don't have to on the plane."

They waited a few hours until it was announced that first class would be boarding. The two teenagers walked up the ramp and boarded the plane. They both showed their first class tickets and entered the expensive section.

"Wow this is nice." Max said.

"I think we're the youngest ones here." Zack said as he took a seat. He was right. Most of the other passengers in first class looked like they were at least in their late 20s.

"It says the in-flight movie is Shawshank Redemption." Max said. "I love that movie."

"Now I'm gonna wanna be first class every time I fly." Zack said. "Ooh they have lobster."

"I have to agree with you there." Max said. "They also have filet mignon. How do they even make that on a plane?"

Three hours later, they plane landed in Cleveland. They watched the end of the movie and grabbed their bags.

"That was the best flight that I've ever been on." Zack said.

"Well it's the only flight I've ever been so I don't have much to compare it you." Max responded. "But I do have to say that it was very good. I can't believe that the flight attendant gave me a backrub."

They walked out of the plane in line with everyone else and then down the ramp. They walked through the airport to look for any sign of Woody and Addison. They saw Woody holding a sign that said Martin upside-down with Addison standing next to him. Addison was even bigger than the last time that they had seen her.

"You made it!" Addison said as she hugged Zack and Max.

"Addison, have you been having sugar again?" Max asked.

"I ate some candy while I was waiting for you it was really good" She said quickly.

"Maybe we should get her out of here before she does something crazy." Zack whispered to Woody.

"Come on Addison, it's time to go." Woody said as he led her to her family's limo.

"Oh we got a rental car." Max said.

"Well then here's the address for the GPS." Woody said as he handed Max a piece of paper.

Zack and Max went to the rental car place and gave the form to the clerk. In a few minutes they were handed the keys to a Ford Fusion. Max entered the address into the GPS.

The roads were actually pretty smooth and the traffic wasn't that bad. The fact that the plane arrived at night meant the roads were actually pretty clear. Max turned on the local pop station.

"And our top story continues to be Michael Jackson's death." The DJ said. "Here's Man in the Mirror."

"I didn't know that Michael Jackson died." Zack said.

"Maybe that's what all those people at the airport were talking about." Max said. "I wonder how he died."

"Who knows?" Zack said as they arrived at Addison's mansion. "So did you know that Addison was this rich?"

"Yes I did." Max said. "She was my roommate after all."

"How do we get in here?" Zack said looking at the gate.

"Well the code is on this sheet." Max said as she handed the paper.

Zack fumbled with the code a few times before he finally got it right and the gate opened.

They drove the car up the driveway before parking.

"Hiiii!" Addison squealed to them. "Come inside!"

"Well at least she's going to sleep well tonight." Max commented.

Addison ran into the mansion. Zack, Woody, and Max followed. Addison's parents saw their daughter run by.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually." Her mother said before noticing Zack and Max "Oh hello, you must be Addison's friends. So what did she eat this time?"

"She had a few candy bars at the airport." Woody said.

"So what are your names?" Her mother asked.

"I'm Zack Martin and this is my girlfriend, Max Baker."

"Martin, eh? Are you by any chance related to Kurt Martin?" Her father asked.

"He's my dad." Zack said.

"I'm Chris Davis. Kurt and I were roommates in college." Her father said.

"I thought I recognized you." Max said. "I love your movies. I was Addison's roommate at Seven Seas High."

"Well it's very ironic that you're both pregnant." Chris said. "This is my wife Addie. I'll take your bags up to your room."

"Doesn't a butler usually do that?" Zack asked.

"We don't like to be waited on." Addie said. "We only have a few people that work for us. We have a chef because neither of us is good at cooking, and a few maids because the house is too big to clean by myself."

"That's very humble. Just because you have a lot of money, you're not spoiled and snobby." Max summarized.

"Exactly." The woman said.

Meanwhile, London had once again arrived in New York on Waverly Place.

"Hey London." Alex said as she arrived.

"Is Justin here?" London said.

"Yes he's just in the lair…I mean closet." Alex said.

"You know I've never heard of that place." London said.

At that time, Justin walked into the living room.

"Hey Justin how was the lair I mean closet?" London asked.

"Alex what did you do?" Justin whispered to his sister.

"Just tell her!" Alex whispered back "It's been six months since you started dating."

"Alright fine." Justin whispered before turning to London and raising his voice. "London what I'm about to tell you, you can never repeat to anyone. If you tell this secret we can never see each other anything."

"What is it?" London asked.

"I'm a wizard." Justin said.

Addison's father is not Based on any existing Chris Davis.


	12. Chapter 12

London Tipton had once again arrived in New York on Waverly Place.

"Hey London." Alex said as she arrived.

"Is Justin here?" London said.

"Yes he's just in the lair…I mean closet." Alex said.

"You know I've never heard of that place." London said.

At that time, Justin walked into the living room.

"Hey Justin how was the lair I mean closet?" London asked.

"Alex what did you do?" Justin whispered to his sister.

"Just tell her!" Alex whispered back "It's been six months since you started dating."

"Alright fine." Justin whispered before turning to London and raising his voice. "London what I'm about to tell you, you can never repeat to anyone. If you tell this secret we can never see each other anything."

"What is it?" London asked.

"I'm a wizard." Justin said.

"You mean like with magic and stuff?" London asked.

"Yes." Justin said.

"Prove it. I dated a magician before and he was a fake." London said as she crossed her arms.

"How?" Justin asked.

"Get me some diamonds." London said "Make them appear out of thin air."

"Okay. I have no for wrinkled socks, bring up some sparkling rocks." Justin said as some nuggets of gold appeared in his hand.

"Not bad but you should have done this." London said. "Turn these large golden things into stones of wedding rings."

Justin and Alex looked in shock as they saw the nuggets turn into large diamonds.

"You're a wizard, too?" Justin asked the Asian girl.

"That's why I dated the magician. I thought that if he was a real wizard, I wouldn't have to give up my powers." London said.

"I didn't know that your father is a wizard." Alex said.

"He's not. My mother was." London said.

"So since you're an only child, you don't have to take a wizard competition. Damnit that's not fair." Justin said.

"Well I think even if you lose, you're still not considered a mortal." London said. "And you still could win."

The next morning in Ohio, Zack and Max woke up in the large mansion.

"Did you sleep well?" Max asked Zack, sitting up.

"Yeah, how about you?" Zack said.

"It was okay. My back's starting to hurt." Max said as she rubbed her back.

"Well that's not really anything that you can change." Zack said. "We should probably find Addison and Woody. We're heading to the zoo today."

"That sounds like it could be fun." Max said as she got out of her bed. She opened her suitcase and took out some of her clothes. "We should get changed."

A few minutes later they walked down the stairs into the kitchen. Addison was sitting at the table drinking a glass of milk.

"Where's Woody?" Max asked.

"He's taking a shower." Addison answered which caused Zack and Max to double take. What? You don't think that my parents would let him stay here if he didn't shower, did you?"

"No, I suppose not." Max said. "It's still surprising to hear and kind of hard to believe."

"Next time I try to eat sugar, someone please stop me." Addison said to the duo.

"We'll try but it's to stop your cravings." Max said.

"But I wasn't craving it. They didn't have what I was craving." Addison said. "You can't get Sushi and Baked Beans at the airport."

"And I thought Chocolate-covered chicken was bad." Max said.

"Ladies, all this talking about food is making me hungry." Zack said "What's for breakfast."

"Well I was thinking about making waffles." Addison said. "The cook doesn't come in until dinner time. Just be thankful that I'm making them and not my parents."

"How do you screw up waffles?" Zack asked.

"Oh trust me, it's possible." Addison said as she shook her head and cringed. "Waffles that taste like make up aren't very good."

"Huh?" Zack and Max asked simultaneously.

"My mom once forgot to wash her hands before cooking. Luckily, I only had one bite. My dad had to get his stomach pumped." Addison explained as she started to wash her

"That sounds painful." Zack said.

"What sounds painful?" Woody said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I was just telling them the story of the time my dad got his stomach pumped." Addison said as she started mixing.

"So what are you making?" Woody asked as he licked his lips.

"Waffles." Addison answered.

"So what can you tell us about this zoo we're going to later?" Max asked.

"Well it's in Toledo." Addison said as she poured the first waffle into the machine.

"I've always wanted to go to Toledo." Max said.

"Why?" Zack asked.

"I don't know it's just a place that I would mind going to." Max said.

"Can someone get the sugar-free syrup from the pantry?" Addison called as she pulled out the first waffle. "There's regular syrup in there too."

"I'll get it." Zack said. "So who gets the first waffle?"

"Max, then me, then you guys." Addison said.

"Why do you two get to eat first?" Woody asked in frustration.

"Because both of us are actually eating for two. You just act like you are." Max said as Addison laid the waffle in front of her. She took a bite into it. "This is really good."

"So Addison when are you due?" Zack asked.

"The middle of August, it would be around the time school starts but I've been home-schooled since I found out I was pregnant anyway before that I spent some time at boarding school. Seven Seas High was my first public school." Addison explained. "What about you?"

"Right now it's looking like September 9th." Max said. "Three 9s is that lucky or something?"

"I don't think so." Addison said.

After breakfast was finished and dishes were done, a limo drove them to Addison's family's jet.

"So now that I'm not sugar high, how was your flight?" Addison asked.

"It was amazing. We flew first class." Max said. "We even got to see _The Shawshank Redemption._ Everything was perfect."

"You know I've never seen that movie." Addison said.

"You have to see it." Max said as she boarded the plane.

The plane ride was short; instead of a movie they watched an episode of _The Office. _

"Why does Michael think that it's okay to imitate Chris Rock?" Woody asked.

"Because he's not very smart." Zack explained.

After the episode was done, the plane landed in Toledo.

"So now we have about a ten minute drive to the zoo." Addison said.

Within ten minutes, they were at the zoo.

"So what are we going to see first?" Max asked.

"Well here's what we're going to do. We'll alternate. I'll pick first, then Woody, then Max, the Zack. I want to see the pandas." Addison said.

After a fun-filled day at the zoo, the group returned to the jet to see an episode of _Parks and Recreation._

"Can we put something else on?" Zack questioned "It's like they were trying to recreate _The Office _and failed."

"I agree completely." Max said.

"Well at least that nurse is funny. I think she was in _I Love You, Man._" Addison said.

"Yeah if anyone deserves an Emmy for this series, it's her." Zack said

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Woody asked.

"Let me check" Addison said as she took of her iPhone. She dialed some numbers. "Hi Mom. What's for dinner? Sounds good. We'll be there soon. Bye."

"What did she say?" Max asked.

"She said we're having rigatoni." Addison said.

"What is that exactly?" Zack asked.

"It's those big tube noodles. They sometimes have cheese in them." Addison said. "Your brother would know what I'm talking about."

"That's because Cody knows everything." Zack said.

They exited the plane and entered the limo. It drove them back to the Davis manor. It was 6:30 by the time they arrived.

They walked into the dining room and found food on the table. Chris and Addie Davis were sitting at the table.

"Did you have a good time at the zoo?" Chris asked.

"Yeah it was pretty cool." Zack said as he took a seat. The other three teens also sat down. "Good there's only one fork."

"Yes we always thought it was silly that people would use multiple forks." Addie said. "But we should probably start to eat."

While they were eating, Chris began to speak. "So Zack, do you want to a funny story about when your dad and I were in college?"

"Sure" Zack said.

"Well this story is a lit adult so don't tell anyone that I told you this. So your dad and I got really drunk one night, I dared him to go streaking to his girlfriend's sorority house. This was before he met your mom. Anyway he climb up to her window and went in. What he didn't know was one the girls' pet ferret was loose. The ferret found him and bit him on the Johnson." Chris said.

Zack and Woody both cringed. "That really he has to hurt." The blonde said.

One and a half months later in Boston, Bailey and Cody were in their room looking at some old photo albums. Bailey managed to stumble on an old picture of Cody dressed as Tyreesha.

"Cody you look so adorable dressed like that." Bailey said gushing emotion.

"Two can play at that time." Cody said taking out a picture of a 5-year-old Bailey wearing a Santa dress.

"My mom made me wear that!" Bailey shouted.

"Well you still look cute in it." Cody said.

Before Bailey could find a more embarrassing picture of Cody, someone knocked on their door. She walked to the door and found Mr. Moseby.

"We weren't being too loud, were we?" Bailey said as Cody also walked to the door.

"No, I'm here to tell the two of you that Arwin is in the hospital." Moseby said.

And the twists keep on coming. I bet no one expected London to be a wizard. Also I put the Toledo line in there because Alyson Stoner is from Toledo.


	13. Chapter 13

One and a half months later in Boston, Bailey and Cody were in their room looking at some old photo albums. Bailey managed to stumble on an old picture of Cody dressed as Tyreesha.

"Cody you look so adorable dressed like that." Bailey said gushing emotion.

"Two can play at that time." Cody said taking out a picture of a 5-year-old Bailey wearing a Santa dress.

"My mom made me wear that!" Bailey shouted.

"Well you still look cute in it." Cody said.

Before Bailey could find a more embarrassing picture of Cody, someone knocked on their door. She walked to the door and found Mr. Moseby.

"We weren't being too loud, were we?" Bailey said as Cody also walked to the door.

"No, I'm here to tell the two of you that Arwin is in the hospital." Moseby said.

"Do you know why he's there?" Cody asked.

"Some sort of stomach pains." Moseby said. "You should just go there and see for yourself."

So they drove in Cody's Prius to the hospital. They walked to the receptionist.

"We're here to see Arwin Hawkhauser." Cody said.

"He's in surgery right now." The nurse said. "Are you of any relation to him?"

"He's my stepfather. Can you tell me what he's in surgery for?" Cody asked.

"He's having an appendectomy." The nurse said. "You can wait here until he's done."

"Good to know that it's nothing too serious." Cody said as he walked over to the some of the chairs.

"Well it would be if he wasn't getting it done." Bailey said. "Josie had appendicitis but didn't know about it until it perforated. They were barely able to save her."

"Well it's a good thing that they were." Cody said. "You know whenever we have kids I have a strange feeling we'll have more than one. With me being a twin and you being the only child in your family that was born alone and all"

"Well maybe." Bailey said. "I'd probably be huge then. But we don't have to worry about until maybe a few years of college at least."

Zack and Max were in the same hospital with Max having her final ultrasound. They had walked in a few minutes earlier than Cody and Bailey.

"So I suppose you know the drill by now." The ultrasound technician told Max.

"Yeah" Max said as she changed into the hospital gown. She was 8 months so her belly was starting to get rather large. The technician applied the goo and held the machine to her belly.

"Well your baby is coming along nicely. She appears to be doing fine." The technician said. "Has she been kicking regularly?"

"Yes she has." Max answered.

"That's good." The technician said. "Looks like you're all done here then. I'll leave you to get dressed."

As soon as the technician left, Max's phone started ringing. Zack handed it to her.

"Hello?" Max answered.

"Hey Max, it's Addison." The voice on the other line said. Max put her phone on speaker.

"What's up?" Max asked.

"Nothing much, I'm just in my hospital bed holding Haywood Jonathan Fink Jr. in my hands." Addison responded.

"Congratulations." Zack said.

"Where are you guys right now?" Addison asked.

"I actually just finished an ultrasound." Max said.

"Well I have some advice for you." Addison said. "When you give birth, make sure to take the drugs. I didn't want and it hurts so bad. It feels like someone repeating punched me in the vagina."

"Okay I'll make sure I do that." Max said. "Anyway we look forward to seeing you and him."

"Bye" Addison said as the phone hung up.

"Well that's an unusual image." Zack said.

"Yeah but at least I know that should take the drugs now." Max said as she started to dress herself.

After they were done, they walked back out to the waiting room where they found Cody and Bailey and Carey

"What are all of you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Arwin's having his appendix taken out." Carey said. "How did the ultrasound go?"

"It went pretty well." Max said. "We would have been done sooner but I got a phone call from Addison."

"What did she say?" Cody asked.

"She had her baby." Zack answered. "It's a boy."

"That's great." Bailey said as Max and Zack took a seat next to them.

Meanwhile in New York, London was with the Russo children for a wizard lesson.

"Wow your dad's as strict as Moseby." London said to Justin. "Actually they're a lot alike except Moseby's not married. He's only engaged."

"And he doesn't have any kids." Alex said.

"Okay today we're going to learn a gender-changing spell." Jerry said.

"When are we ever going to need that?" Alex asked as she raised her hand.

"There may a time that you need to. Like for example, Alex you could use it if you suspect that your boyfriend is cheating on you." Jerry said.

"Or I could just turn myself into another woman to see if he does anything." Alex said.

"Well it's a good spell to know. It can turn you into the opposite sex for an hour. But just make sure you're not doing anything that takes more an hour. Also in the case of male to female changes, make sure you don't have sex because you can get pregnant which causes the transformation to be permanent. " Jerry said.

"Have you ever used it?" London asked.

"Yes. One time while I was in college, I used it so I could get into a sorority party. Let's just say the party lasted more than an hour and some bad things happened to me." Jerry said. "Now Justin I want you to demonstrate."

Justin walked over to Jerry and took the spell. "From one side of the coin to the next, Change me into the Opposite Sex." He read.

Everyone watched as Justin's body began to shrink. His hair began to grow longer. His face reformed with his nose shrinking, his eyes enlarging as his features became more feminine. His shoulders became much slimmer as his chest was graced with a pair of breasts. His hips also enlarged. His clothes reformed into a dark blue vest with a white blouse and dark blue tie and navy miniskirt with mary-janes.

"Very good." Jerry said. "Interesting clothing though."

Justine looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like I'm Gossip Girl." She complained. "Was this supposed to happen?"

"Well the clothing comes from whatever the caster is thinking about. Apparently you were thinking about school, hence the uniform." Jerry said

"How do even know about that show?" Alex asked.

"I…uh…" Justine stammered. "So this wears off in an hour, right?"

"Yes you have to wait for it to wear off and after it wears off, you can't use it again for at least 30 days." Jerry said.

"Well then we better hurry if we're going to get some shopping done." London said as she grabbed Justine's hand and teleported away.

"When are you going to teach us how to do that?" Alex asked Jerry.

A few weeks later, Zack and Max were in their hotel room getting ready for school. She was wearing a maternity dress.

"Man, I can't wait to have this thing so I can get back to my normal weight." Max said.

"Well the doctors said it was supposed to be any day now." Zack said. "So it doesn't sound like it will be much longer."

"I hope so." Max said as she put a hand on her back. "I definitely won't miss these back pains. I've got to pee."

"Again?" Zack asked.

"Well I can't really help it." Max said as she walked over to the bathroom. "This baby makes my bladder go off like crazy."

"I was thinking maybe we should just skip school today." Zack said from the other side of the door. "We could do something fun. If you end up having the baby, we could get excused."

"Okay but we shouldn't tell your mom." Max said as she came out of the bathroom. "So where do you want to go?"

"How about the park?" Zack said. "I'm sure we could find something to do there."

"Okay." Max said.

So instead of driving to school, Zack drove her to the park.

"Hey they have swings." Zack said. "You can push me."

"Aren't we a little old to be playing on the swings?" Max asked.

"You're never too old to have fun." Zack said as he sat on the swing. Max pushed him into the air. But he came to abrupt stop. He looked back and saw Max crouched on the ground.

"My water just broke!" She yelled.

And so a day of fun becomes a very special day. The next chapter will be posted on the 9th which is the same day the baby will be born. Also the thing with Justin turning into a girl is temporary and I did it because it was a spell that they hadn't used on the show. Finally I would like to promote my new story called One of the Girls. Please read and review it. Oh and this too. Read and review this too.


	14. Chapter 14

So instead of driving to school, Zack drove Max to the park.

"Hey they have swings." Zack said. "You can push me."

"Aren't we a little old to be playing on the swings?" Max asked.

"You're never too old to have fun." Zack said as he sat on the swing. Max pushed him into the air. But he came to abrupt stop. He looked back and Max crouched on the ground.

"My water just broke!" She yelled.

"Well come on, we've got to hurry and get to the hospital." Zack said as he grabbed her hand.

"This hurts a lot." Max said feeling a contraction.

"That's not even the worse part." He said as he led her to the car.

"Don't just sit there. Driving this fucking car!" Max screamed.

Zack quickly pulled out his car and immediately saw some flashing lights. "Oh Great." He said as he rolled down the window.

"Do you have any idea of how fast you were going son?" The police officer said.

"I don't and I don't really care." Zack said. "All I care about is getting to the hospital because my girlfriend is having a baby."

"Get in the car; I'll give both of you a ride." He said.

They got into the police car and soon were going pretty fast as they heard the siren. They arrived in what seemed like no time at all.

"My girlfriend is having a baby!" Zack yelled as he entered the building.

They were rushed back into the emergency room.

Meanwhile at Cheevers High, Cody and Bailey were getting ready for class when the principal came up to them. "I just got a call from the hospital, both of you are needed there as soon as possible." She said.

"Is the baby coming?" Bailey asked.

"I believe so." The principal said.

Cody and Bailey hurried to Cody's car and then started to drive to the hospital.

Meanwhile at the Tipton, Carey was attending her morning rehearsal when Mr. Moseby walked in.

"Carey you need to stop rehearsing immediately." He said an angered tone.

"I'm not being fired, am I?" Carey asked in surprise.

"No I just got a call from the hospital. You are needed there as quickly as possible." Moseby said.

"I've gotta go tell Arwin." Carey said.

"Unfortunately I cannot let him leave right now. He's in the middle of a very important repair and I have no one else who can do it." Moseby said. "But you need to go. You need to go now."

Carey then also headed to the hospital.

At the hospital, Max and Zack were in one of the delivery rooms.

"This is the worst pain I've ever felt." Max said as she began to pace throughout the room. "I wish I had known that this could happen before we did it."

"Well they never teach you about how much pregnancy can hurt." Zack said. "They just tell you not to do it. They apparently think that teenagers can't be good parents."

"Well we've just got to prove them wrong." Max said "We'll show them that we can and will be good parents. And I really can't wait till this is over."

"Well the best part about it being over is not that the pain is gone but that we created life." Zack said

"Well yeah but the pain being gone is number two on my list." Max said.

The doctor then walked into the room.

"So here we are, how are we going to do this thing?" He asked.

"Well we've decided that I definitely want the drugs." Max said as she walked on the bed and laid down.

"Well it seems like we have quite awhile to go." The doctor said as he lifted Max's gown. "How fast are your contractions right now?"

"I would say about 10 minutes apart." Max answered.

"Well the less time you have between them the closer we are to birth." The doctor said. "And you don't need to be nervous. We see a lot of people your age."

"I'm really not." Max said as the doctor left the room.

Not that long after the doctor left, Cody and Bailey walked into the room.

"So it looks like the day has finally here." Bailey said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm having the worst pain of my life." Max said. "How long is this supposed to take?"

"I can't tell you." Bailey said. "It could be as little as an hour to more than a day."

"So is it okay if I film you during birth?" Cody asked holding a video camera.

"I'm going to say yes right now but I may change my mind." Max said. "Zack what do you think?"

Zack was lost in thought.

"Zack?" Max repeated.

"Oh sorry I think I dropped something on the floor." Zack said as he looked on the floor. "I found it."

Everyone looked at him and he was standing on one knee. He was holding a diamond ring in his hand. "Maxine Baker, will you marry me?" He asked.

"Wow this is so unexpected." Max said. "I thought we weren't going to get married just because of the baby."

"We're not. I want to symbolize our love by making it official." Zack responded.

"Then yes, yes I will marry you." Max said right before she had another contraction. "Damnit."

"Nice I got all of that" Cody said. "A perfect moment."

Zack slid the ring on Max's finger.

A few weeks ago in New York, Justin and London returned from shopping with Justin being a guy again.

"That was so much fun." London said. "Maybe we should have a slumber party next week."

"You can't really have an hour-long sleepover." Justin said. "And I don't think I want to use that spell again, at least for a long time."

"It's not that bad." London said "At least you make a cute girl."

"I hate to admit it but she's right." Alex said, holding a suitcase in her hand.

"And where are you going?" Justin asked.

"Oh I just inked a deal with Epic Records. They're signing Mikayla to a record deal." Alex said.

"What does that have to do with you?" London asked.

"Because I am Mikayla." Alex said. "Now I'm about to leave."

"Alex, why are you doing this again?" Justin asked.

"I want another chance at fame. I've been working the past few months so I could get ready." Alex said. "Now it's time for round 2, please make me Mikayla and take me to Malibu."

"That's it I'm bringing her back." Justin said after she vanished

"Wait Justin, this is her dream." London said. "Just like you told me that dating me was yours. That's a really good dream by the way."

"You're right." Justin said. "I just hope that she makes some good decisions this time."

Alex arrived in Malibu dressed as Mikayla.

"Well I guess the first thing I should do is check into my hotel" Mikayla said. She had made a reservation at a Four Seasons. Her record label was going to pay for her to live there until she found a place of her own. She also didn't have to worry about the feud with Hannah that ended her career the first time. In fact her label had paid Robby Ray to write a song for her. She had written a lot of songs for herself though.

As she was walking to her hotel, she decided a little shopping wouldn't hurt. After going through a few stores, she noticed two brunette girls on the sidewalk. One of them she immediately recognized

"Miley?" She said walking up to the girls.

Back in the present, hours had passed. It was around 4 when Max's contraction started to speed up. The doctor walked in the room. Zack was dressed in a pair of scrubs. Everyone else was in the waiting room because Max had changed her mind about the camera.

"Looks like we're finally ready" The doctor said as he checked her dilation. "Okay Maxine I need you to push."

Max started pushing and breathing heavily.

"You're doing great." Zack said.

Max had already been given the drugs, so her pain wasn't as bad as it could be. She continued to push for about 30 minutes.

"I can see the head." The doctor said. "Just a few more big pushes."

Max kept pushing until a baby girl was finally expelled from her body. The doctor slapped her and she began to cry.

"I did it." Max said in surprise. "I didn't think I could."

"You did great. I knew you could do it. She's beautiful just like you." Zack said.

A nurse turned to the teen couple. "So have either of you decided on a name yet?" She asked.

"Yes we're going to name her Alyson Carey Martin." Zack said and Max nodded her head.

The nurse cleaned Alyson off and dressed her in a pink outfit before giving her to Max. Max held her precious gift.

"It's okay, mommy's here." She said.

"I'm going to go tell everyone." Zack said as he left the room.

In the lobby Cody, Arwin, Bailey, Carey, and London were waiting.

"This reminds me of I had you and your brother." Carey said to Cody.

"How long did it take?" Bailey asked

"It me about 12 hours." Carey said. "We could be waiting even longer for this."

Everyone turned and saw that Zack had walked into the waiting room. He pretended to be holding an intercom to his mouth.

"Everyone I have an announcement. Alyson Martin has entered the building." He said in a voice resembling a pilot.

Everyone cheered including London. They all took turns seeing Alyson before Zack and Max were given some time alone with their daughter.

"I think it's official that we made no mistakes." Zack said. "How can you call anything so beautiful a mistake?"

"I agree but let's try not to have any more for a while." Max said.

"Hi Honey." The pair heard a voice say.

They turned and looked at the doorway to Max's parents standing there.

If you read my story One of the Girls, you'll know who the other girl with Miley is. I was going to name the girl Addison but I thought if Addison, Woody and Woody Jr. came by it could cause problems. I hope everyone liked Zack proposing to Max. And just when you think everything is going good more drama shows up.


	15. Chapter 15

Zack and Max were alone with their newborn daughter in the hospital room.

"I think it's official that we made no mistakes." Zack said. "How can you call anything so beautiful a mistake?"

"I agree but let's try not to have any more for a while." Max said.

"Hi Honey." The pair heard a voice say.

They turned and looked at the doorway to Max's parents standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"We're your parents and we want to see our granddaughter." Her mother said.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you kicked me out of the house." Max said holding onto Alyson tightly. "I don't want you here. Now if you don't leave right now, I'm going to call the front desk and get them to make you leave."

"You can't just keep her away from us." Her father said.

"Actually she can if she gets a restraining order." Zack said.

"And I am willing to do that so I'm going to say this nicely. Get out." Max said.

"But you need us. You can't raise this child on your own." Her mother said.

"And why's that? Because I'm a teenager?" Max asked. "And what makes you such good parents? You left me homeless when I was pregnant."

Before her parents could say anything, two big men wearing security uniforms showed up. "We need you two to leave." They said.

"I you won't let us see her, we'll get a judge to make you." Her father said.

"Go ahead and try." Max said as they were forced to leave.

"So it looks like we have a legal battle coming up." Zack said

"Yeah it's not exactly what I need." Max said as she took a bottle and put in Alyson's mouth.

"Isn't she supposed to drink from somewhere else?" Zack asked.

"I haven't started lactating yet." Max said. "I'm going to wait a few weeks for that."

"So maybe I should talk to London about getting us a lawyer." Zack said.

"Why London?" Max asked.

"Because Mr. Tipton has some of the best lawyers in the world. His last wife didn't get a dime." Zack said as Alyson finished the bottle and began crying.

Max patted her baby on the back so she could burp.

"I should probably call the police about that restraining order." Zack said.

"How do you know so much about that?" She asked.

"Cody threatened to get one against me after I put Tabasco in his toothpaste." Zack answered. "So I looked up restraining orders and found out what it takes to get one."

A week later, Max and Alyson were both out of the hospital. The trial would be happening soon. London had hired one of her dad's best divorce lawyers to help them. Though her dad's lawyers mostly specified in divorce cases, it kind of was a divorce since it was an emancipation case. Zack and Max both needed to appear so they called Maddie to baby-sit. They were both dressed in courtroom attire.

"So there are a few bottles in the fridge and diapers are next to the changing table." Max said.

"I'm kind of surprised by this." Maddie said. "I used to baby-sit you Zack, now I'm baby-sitting your child."

"Yeah it's funny how that works." Zack said. "Call us if you have any problems."

"Hopefully we won't be gone that long." Max said.

Zack drove Max to the courthouse. She was at one end of the courtroom while her parents were on the other.

The judge entered with the standard procedures.

"So we're here for the case of Maxine Baker vs. Steve and Edna Baker in the case of emancipation." The judge said. "We'll start with the plaintiff. Please state your case."

"Well your honor." Max's lawyer said. "My client is here because her parents told her to the house after finding out she was pregnant and is now seeking a full emancipation and a restraining order that prevents them from seeing her and her daughter."

"And now we'll here from the defense." The judge said.

"Your honor, my clients are here because the plaintiff will not allow them to see their grandchild and are seeking visitation rights." Her parents' lawyer said.

Carey was the witness called to the stand.

"Mrs. Hawkhauser can you explain how know Miss Baker?" Max's lawyer asked.

"Well she's been my son's girlfriend for several months." Carey said.

"And is it true that you are her current guardian?" The lawyer asked.

"Yes I am. She has been living with me, my son and my husband for the past seven months." Carey answered.

The trial ended Max's favor. She was granted both emancipation and a restraining order that would last for at least three years. It could be annulled by Alyson if she requested to see them.

A few hours later at Cheevers High School, Bailey and Cody sat in a room with the rest of the homecoming committee.

"So what's our theme going to be this year?" Cody asked.

"How about we try a magic show theme?" Bob suggested.

"How exactly are we going to do that?" Cody asked

"I don't know. I just thought it sounded cool." Bob said.

"Does anyone have an idea that we can actually use?" Cody asked

"How about we do a tropical rainforest theme? "Bailey suggested "We could decorate the gym with pictures of animals and trees."

"That could work." Cody said "Does anyone else have any ideas?"

"Maybe could do a British theme." Jessica said.

"Yeah we could make it look like London." Janice said.

"So it looks like we have multiple ideas." Cody said "So we will decide by voting. Everyone who wants the rainforest them raise your hand."

Half of the hands went up. "And everyone who wants the British theme raise your hand."

The rest of the hands went up.

"Wait Cody you didn't vote" Bailey said.

"Well as president, I cast the deciding vote." Cody said "And I say we will go with the tropical rainforest theme. But I think we can still make this work for everyone."

"How about a Harry Potter theme?" Bob suggested. "It's British and magical."

"Bob we already voted." Cody said.

"I actually think that's a good idea." Bailey said. "We can give everyone robes."

The room was filled with agreement. "Okay then it looks like we're doing a Harry Potter theme. Janice and Jessica, you're in charge of getting the robes. Bob, you need to find out how to make this place look like Hogwarts."

Meanwhile in New York Justin was sitting at home when London arrived.

"I haven't been without Alex this long since the first time she was Mikayla." He said.

"Well she's living her dream." London said. "They played her new song or the radio and she sounded good."

"Yeah it sounded better than anything on her last CD which means she could be gone even longer this time." He said.

"Justin you will see her again. You could also go to her next concert. I can get VIP tickets faster than you can do long division." She said.

"Now that sounds like it's a challenge." Justin said with a smile on his face.

"But I don't have time to do it now." London said. "I have a webshow to do. You need to get your camera ready."

Okay short chapter but the next chapter will the final one. I also know that they probably couldn't be in court that fast but it is fiction so it can work.


	16. Chapter 16

Warning this chapter is a crossover with story One of the Girls. If haven't read that, parts of the this chapter will make little sense to you.

A month had passed and it was a chilly October day in Boston. Max and Carey were in the suite with Alyson who was sleeping. Zack had just walked into the room.

"Guess what?" Zack said in a voice soft enough to not wake the baby.

"What?" Max asked.

"I just found out that the hotel is having a singing competition." Zack said. "We should enter."

"We need to hire a babysitter." Max said.

"I can do it. I don't have a show that night." Carey said.

"Are you sure?" Max asked.

"Yeah go have fun." Carey said. "You're already home-schooled, you need to do something social every once in a while. Plus the winners get cash prizes which you could really use."

"Actually the winner gets a record label." Zack said. "It said we are able to do a duet. We just need to pick a good song."

"You could do _Endless Love._" Carey suggested.

"Mom I think a song from this decade would work better." Zack responded.

"It always gets a good reaction at my shows." Carey said defensively.

"Yes but if we tried to do it, we'd just look silly." Max said. "How about we do _I Told You So _by Carrie Underwood and Randy Travis."

"I don't think I wanna do country." Zack said.

The door then opened up again and Bailey ran in. "Guess what?" She said as Alyson starting crying.

Max sighed and walked over to the crib and picked her baby up putting a pacifier in her mouth. "You woke up the baby." She said.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Bailey said as Max started to rock Alyson. "Anyway Hannah Montana is coming to be one of the judges of Tipton Idol."

"Didn't Hannah do a duet with someone?" Zack asked.

"Yeah she did a duet with Nick Jonas. It's called _Before the Storm._" Bailey answered.

"That's it." Zack said. "That's the song that we'll perform."

"We should probably practice." Max said. "So Bailey are you entering?"

"Yeah and Cody is too." Bailey said.

"You know you can enter together." Max said as she put her sleeping baby back in her crib.

"Yeah I know but Cody heard this song that he wanted to sing. He said it reminded him of his relationship with Barbara." Bailey said.

"What's the song?" Zack asked.

"_Love Drunk_ by Boys Like Girls." Bailey answered.

"That's a good song." Max said. "So what are you going to sing?"

"I haven't really decided yet." Bailey said. "I'm sorry for waking up the baby."

"So do you know who the other judges are?" Zack asked.

"Mr. Moseby said he's one of them." Carey said.

"So that's two, that just leaves one more." Zack said.

Miley, Robby Ray and Olivia arrived in Boston.

"It sucks that Lilly's not able to come." Miley said.

"Well she needs to be away from people right now. Swine Flu is pretty contagious." Robby Ray said. "She should be fine within a few days. The doctor told her it wasn't very serious."

"I'm feeling kind of nervous." Olivia said. "I'm basically going to be singing in front of everyone in the viewing area."

"You don't need to be nervous." Miley said. "Just imagine that you're the only one there and you're singing at home. That's what I did when I first started performing."

"I don't think that will be enough." Olivia said. "I still feel nervous. What if I go out there and blow it?"

"How about this then?" Miley said as she kissed Olivia on the lips.

"I definitely liked that." Olivia said as she licked her lips.

"I don't know if I'm used to seeing you girls kiss." Robby Ray said. "I mean I always hoped that you two would together but this is not how I expected it."

"Well I can't say that I did either." Olivia said. "But we never could find that reversal spell. It's a good thing that Lilly had us kiss or we would never be together."

"Yeah it's good a thing that we did." Miley said. "You know I had a crush on you while you were dating Lilly. Especially when told me that you loved me but I wasn't ready to break it off with Jake and I didn't want to take you from Lilly."

"Yeah it's not really a good idea to take your best friend's boyfriend. Or your brother's girlfriend." Robby Ray said.

"Daddy, we don't need to hear about the time that you dated Aunt Pearl." Miley said. "It was disturbing enough the first time. Anyway I need to get changed into my Hannah outfit before we check into the hotel. Olivia you can probably go ahead since you have your own room."

About 10 minutes later, Olivia walked into the Tipton. She stood in line for the front desk so she could check in. Just as she was about to check in she noticed someone walk into the hotel.

It was Chad Dylan Cooper from _Mackenzie Falls_. He walked by Olivia to the front of the line.

"Chad Dylan Cooper is here to check in." He said.

"Certainly Mr. Cooper." Moseby said. "I look forward to being on the judging table with one."

"Is Hannah here yet?" He asked.

"No she hasn't walked in yet." Moseby said.

"Then I'll be in my room." Chad said. "Call me when she gets here."

He snapped his fingers for the bell boy to follow him.

"I'm sorry about that, Miss." Moseby said to Olivia. "What name are you under?"

"Olivia Stewart." The girl said as she checked in.

Moseby handed her her keycard. "You're in Suite 2332." He said.

Olivia walked up to her room as she read the rules for the competition. It turned out that she wouldn't be able to sing _Hey_ as she had planned so she needed to pick a song fast. She also had to decide on an outfit.

Later that night as the show was about to start, Cody looked around backstage.

"There are a lot of people back here." He said to Bailey

"There's not that many." Bailey said. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah a bit." Cody answered.

On the stage, the show was beginning. Robby Ray was in the center of the stage.

"Good evening everyone. I'm Robby Ray and this is Tipton Idol." He said as the audience clapped. "Let's meet our judges. First we have the manager of this hotel, Marion Moseby."

"Yo what's up?" Moseby said trying to sound cool.

"Next we have platinum recording, actress and my daughter, Hannah Montana." Robby said.

"Hey Dad, I'm so glad to be here." Hannah said.

"And finally, star of the hit show _Mackenzie Falls, _Chad Dylan Cooper." Robby said

"Yeah it's good to be here, Rob" Chad said as he smiles causing all of the girls in the audience to scream.

"Now before I go deaf let's bring out the first contest, Maddie Fitzpatrick.

Ashley Tisdale's _It's Alright, It's Ok _began to play.

"_You told me  
there's no need  
To talk it out  
Cause its too late  
To proceed  
And slowly  
I took your words  
and walked away_

No looking back  
I wont regret, no  
I will find my way  
I'm broken  
But still I have to say

It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry  
It's Alright, it's OK  
So don't you bother what I do  
No matter what you say  
I wont return  
Our bridge has burned down  
I'm stronger now  
It's Alright, it's OK  
I'm so much better without you  
I won't be sorry

_Don't waste your fiction tears on me  
Just save them for someone in need  
It's Way too late  
I'm closing the door_

_Chorus" _Maddie sang.

"I thought that was pretty dope." Moseby said.

"You're not Randy Jackson." Hannah said. "I thought that was really good. The perfect way to start this show off."

"That was good. Nothing special" Chad said which got boos from the crowd.

"It's time for our next singer." Robby Ray said. "Please welcome Cody Martin."

"_Top down in the summer sun  
The day we met was like a hit and run  
And I still taste it on my tongue (taste it on my tongue)  
The sky was burning up like fireworks  
You made me want you oh so bad it hurt  
But girl, in case you haven't heard._

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night; now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crazy; say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I love you forever, but now it's over

_All the time I wasted on you _

_All the bull that you put me through._

_I've checking into rehab_

_Cause everything that we had didn't mean a thing to you._

_Chorus" _Cody sang

"You sounded kind of nervous, dawg." Moseby said.

"Yeah I also thought you sounded nervous." Hannah said.

"Dude, that was karaoke at best if that isn't an insult to karaoke." Chad said.

"Now that's just uncalled for." Hannah said.

"While these two are busy fighting, say hello to Bailey Pickett." Robby said.

"_You're so good to me, baby baby_

I want to lock you up in my closet  
Where no one's around  
I want to put your hand in my pocket  
Because you're allowed

I want to drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
I want to stay this way forever  
I'll say it loud

Now you're in and you can't get out

You make me so hot, make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous, I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe, you make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous, you're so good to me, baby baby  
You're so good to me, baby baby

_Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me, love me  
Don't ever go, yeah_

_Chorus" _Bailey said.

"That was kind of pitchy." Moseby said.

"Bailey, it just wasn't that good." Hannah said in as nice a tone as possible. "But you look good though."

"You might be hot but that performance was cold." Chad said.

After a few more mediocre at best performances, it was Olivia's turn.

"Please welcome, Olivia Stewart." Robby Ray said.

"_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do  
I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Chorus_" Olivia sang.

"That was molten lava hot!" Moseby said.

"That was incredible." Hannah said. "You look so comfortable on that stage."

"Chad Dylan Cooper thinks that was an outstanding performance." Chad said. "And Chad Dylan Cooper is also single."

"Stop hitting on her." Hannah said as she hit Chad in the arm.

"And now we've got two contestants left, performing _Before the Storm, _here's Zack Martin and Max Baker.

_I know this isn't what I wanted,  
I never thought it'd come this far,  
Just thinking back to where we started,  
And how we lost all that we are._

**We were young and times were easy.  
But I could see it's not the same.  
I'm standing here but you don't see me,  
I'd give it all for that to change.  
And I don't want to lose her,  
Don't wanna let her go.**

_Standin' out in the rain,  
Need to know if it's over,  
'Cuz I would leave you alone._

**I'm flooded with all this pain,  
Knowing that I'll never hold her**

_**Like I did  
Before the storm  
(Yeah, before the storm)**_

_Trying to keep  
The lights from going out_

_**And the clouds from ripping out my broken heart.  
They always say,  
A heart is not a home  
Without the one who gets you through the storm.**_

_**Chorus**_

"That was the best performance of the night!" Moseby said as he started to clap.

"I've never anyone do one of my songs so well." Hannah said. "I think Nick would say the same thing. You might just win this."

"That was great." Chad said as he stood up and gave them a round of applause.

"Don't forget to vote on Tiptonidoldotcom." Robby Ray said. "We'll be back in two hours with the results."

Two hours later, all of the contestants were standing on the stage as Robby Ray held an envelope. "The votes have been calculated and a winner has been chosen. This is Tipton Idol." He said. "Okay before we get to the results we have a special guest. Performing _Tell Me Something I Don't Know, _please welcome Mikayla1"

After Mikayla performed her song, Robby Ray returned to the stage.

"Okay, third prize and $10000 goes to, Maddie Fitzpatrick!" Robby Ray said.

Maddie walked up to him and received a giant check.

"Second prize and $25000 goes, Olivia Stewart!" He said as she got a round of applause.

Olivia walked to the center of the stage and took her prize. "Thank you" She said.

"And the winner or should I say winners of Tipton Idol are…Zack Martin and Max Baker!" He shouted as a spotlight shined on Zack and Max. Confetti started to poor down.

They sang the song one more time as the show ended.

After the show was over, the contestants and any guests they had were invited to the after party.

Miley was there as Miley not Hannah with Olivia.

"I'm sorry you didn't win." She told Olivia

"Hey they were better than me; I'll just have to try harder." Olivia said. "And I did win a lot of money. I have no idea what I'm going to do with it though."

"Yeah you don't have real need for that money." Miley said. "I have an idea. Universal is having a big fundraiser, you could give the money to their charity and you'll get a record deal."

"That could work." Olivia said

Across the room, Zack and Max were also having a conversation.

"I can't believe that we won." Max said.

"I can't believe that I'm finally going to be rid of you two." Moseby said. "Congratulations you can leave whenever you like."

"We're not going to be leaving for a few days." Zack said. "We probably won't be able to fly so they have to send a car."

"So Cody did you apply for Yale?" Bailey asked.

"I don't think I'm going to. After that girl was killed, I think I'm gonna do Columbia." Cody said.

"Did they ever find out who did it?" Bailey asked

"No I don't think so." Cody said

A few days later, Zack and Max stood outside the Tipton as their car arrived. Max was holding Alyson.

"Well it likes this is it." Max said.

"Yes and there's just one more thing to say." Zack said. "Goodbye Tipton."

The End

And so we've reached the end. I have another story before I do a third story. The third story will be about Bailey, London, Cody and Justin at college and Zack and Max's music career. Please keep reviewing this story


End file.
